


Raising Hell

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Family, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: ‘Your life isn’t going to be normal, kid. Your aunt’s an alien and your moms hunt aliens…but I promise you that your life is gonna be awesome.’A collection of one-shots (in a loose chronological order) exploring the firsts Alex and Maggie have with their little family.** Recent chapter: 'Alex finds out that parenthood is super gross.' **





	1. First Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to offset all the angst I write in my other fics. No set update schedule but expect a new chapter every couple of weeks :)

Twenty-four hours.

She had been in labour for twenty-four _fucking_ hours which was a painfully apt way to culminate months of incessant sickness and constant aches. They weren’t at all surprised…no, they weren’t dumb, and knew that any kid that they brought into this world would be a handful – being a _handful_ was a Danvers prerogative, after all.

And their daughter was, quite literally, a _handful_. Whilst she was perfectly healthy (and also perfectly perfect) their daughter, Ellie Alexandra Danvers, had very much inherited Maggie’s tinyness, much to Alex’s sheer delight. ‘I can’t believe I now have a smaller version of you,’ she said as she marvelled at the newborn in her arms. ‘I didn’t think that was even possible…but here she is.’

The sight of their tiny girl in Alex’s strong arms made Maggie want to go through it all again, a million times over. ‘I can’t believe she’s even real. She’s absolutely gorgeous.’

‘Of course she is. She’s just like her mama – beautiful and tiny.’ Alex looked up with tears in her eyes ‘You did good, babe. So, so good.’

And Maggie agreed. She would always be proud of all the good that she had done – and would continue to do – in her career as a cop, but that little girl? Ellie? Bringing her into this world would forever be her proudest achievement. ‘Couldn’t have done it alone…like I said, we make a good team.’

Alex nodded. ‘The best.’

*** *** ***

Parenthood opened up a whole new and exciting set of _firsts_.

And a bunch of tricky ones too.

‘Ellie, honey, I love you but you gotta work with me here.’

In nearly four decades of life, Maggie had never witnessed anything remotely as funny as her wife trying to dress a newborn. Or anything cuter. It had been nearly ten minutes, and the kid was still only half-dressed. ‘Not too late to try putting her in a onesie, you know.’

Alex forced a smile. ‘It’s okay, I’m halfway there.’

‘Okay, well, I would like to get home on the same day that I’m discharged. So maybe speed things up a little?’

‘I would but she’s so…wriggly.’

‘She’s a _baby_ , Alex. And she’s our daughter…did you really think she’d be that co-operative?’ Or anything at all like the dolls that Alex had spent months and months practicing dressing? As prepared as Alex had tried to be for motherhood – and she had been, becoming the motherhood equivalent of a doomsday prepper – nothing could ever fully prepare someone for actual motherhood. ‘She’s a Danvers. That means as adorable as she is, she’s also going to be a pain in the ass.’

Alex smiled proudly. ‘ _Our_ adorable pain in the ass. Our little hell raiser, our--.’ The smile vanished, a grimace appearing in its place. ‘Ellie, honey…please, _please_ tell me you haven’t and I’m just imagining _that_.’

A little over a day old, and Ellie was truly living up to her _Danvers_ name, making this situation better and better. ‘Problem, babe?’ Maggie asked with a shit-eating grin, grateful that she was far enough away from the epicentre so as not to smell it.

A deflated Alex sighed. ‘I knew I should’ve put the trousers on last.’

*** *** ***

It felt good to be home.

Not that their stay in the hospital was bad – it had been far from it with one of Alex’s many perks as DEO director being the fact that she, and her family, was entitled to the absolute best healthcare at absolutely zero cost. No, it was just good to get out of there, to finally start their lives together as a family in their family home.

However, the full family experience would have to wait just a little bit longer – Kara was currently looking after Trudy, their gentle giant of a German Shephard until they made the introduction. Trudy, by the way, also lived up the _Danvers_ name, having started a new hobby of stealing random items of Kara’s clothing and hiding it. Kara’s text message saga about her stolen underwear had certainly made a good chunk of an otherwise hellish labour bearable.

The last stop on Alex’s guided tour of the house was the nursery. ‘And here is your room.’

Maggie’s whole body ached and she had a hit a level of tiredness that she had never known, but she had still keenly followed her wife every step of the way, the biggest smile on her face as she watched.

‘All furniture was assembled by yours truly.’

‘After much effort,’ Maggie remarked. ‘And many replacement parts too. And Grandpa J’onn doublechecking everything to make sure it was all structurally sound – and then fixing it when it wasn’t.’

Alex shot her a look. ‘Really?’

Maggie shrugged. ‘She’ll find out soon enough that you suck at DIY. Might as well break it to her now, so she’s not surprised in later life.’

‘If she grows up to be a sarcastic little shit, then I’m blaming you.’

‘ _When_ not _if_ ,’ Maggie corrected before pushing herself off the doorway she’d been leaning on, and coming over to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist, resting her chin on a shoulder so she could gaze down at the child in Alex’s arms. ‘Your life isn’t going to be normal, kid. Your aunt’s an alien and your moms hunt aliens…but I promise you that your life is gonna be awesome.’

‘When are we going to tell her about all that alien stuff?’

‘I just did,’ Maggie smiled.

‘Yeah, but seriously. That’s a loaded conversation for anyone, let alone a kid.’

‘I know,’ Maggie agreed. ‘It’s a lot to take in but when the time is right, we’ll tell her. It’ll be no different than dropping the bombshells about Santa, the toothfairy and the Easter Bunny.’

‘You know when you say it like that…society really loves lying to kids.’

‘Right? That’s just commercialism for you, isn’t it? Lies after lies.’ She tightened her hold. ‘But we won’t be like that with her. We’ll be as transparent as we can. That’s the least that she deserves.’

‘Plus, she’ll figure out the truth about Kara soon enough.’

‘Oh yeah, of course. I genuinely won’t be surprised if that’s her first words – I mean, those glasses really don’t help,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Now, c’mon. Let’s finish up this little tour, so I can cuddle in bed with my favourite girls.’

*** *** ***

Maggie remembered the first time she had ever saw herself as a mother.

It happened the day they first brought up having kids – a few weeks before the worst day of her life, the day that they called off their engagement. She’d been lying in bed, and she pictured Alex holding a baby in her arms. It was a cute image but it had also been overwhelming. Kids were hard work; a huge commitment and she wasn’t sure that she’d ever be ready for that. So she told Alex she didn't want them, because that was the right thing to do, and fully understood why it led to them reaching what was, thankfully, only a pause in what had been, and still very much was, a fairytale romance.

The year they spent apart had put a lot of things in perspective, and Maggie was forever grateful that their careers had made their paths cross yet again. They talked over beers one night and decided to give things another go.

They were married within a year and seven years after that, were now mothers.

And the sight of Alex cradling a little baby was even cuter in real life, and the best sight to fall asleep to.

Crying babies though? Yeah, that wasn’t the best sound to wake up to, especially not repeatedly.

‘I’ll get it,’ Alex mumbled, on auto-pilot.

Maggie grabbed her arm. ‘You’ve got it every single time. I’ll do it.’

Alex shrugged her off. ‘It’s okay. I’m happy to.’

‘But it’s not fair on you.’

‘Uh, you carried her for nine months and then gave birth to her. This? This is the very least I can do.’

As much as Maggie wanted to dispute that – she’d been more than happy to be the one to carry their child – she knew that there was no way she was going to win this battle. Alex was far too stubborn, and she was far too tired. So she let Alex do the honours. ‘Alright…lemme know if you need me.’ She slumped back into her pillow, and quickly fell back asleep.

The next time she woke up, it wasn’t to cries.

No.

It was to something so much more beautiful.

_‘Rain may glisten, but still I listen for hours and hours…’_

Alex was beside her, singing to their baby girl.

_‘…I'm just a kid again, doing what I did again, singing a song…’_

And Alex? Alex rarely sung, something that Maggie had always found to be such a shame as she had an absolutely beautiful voice, but not the confidence to sing so freely. Yet she’d never pressed her on it, instead living for the rare moments that Alex did. Like right now.

_‘…when the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along…’_

However the rare moment looked to be short lived, as Alex’s gaze flicked over to Maggie, noticing that she had stirred...

…and Alex smiled, continuing to sing, this time to Maggie. _‘When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin'…when the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along.’_

This was Maggie Sawyer’s life now, and it was absolutely perfect.


	2. First Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the lovely responses to the first chapter - lots more fluff to come! x

When they had went their separate ways, she had gone off the rails.

At first it was work. Earlier mornings…later evenings…hell, there had even been some nights when she had crashed in one of the bunk beds at the DEO. Her constant presence did not go unnoticed but J’onn, bless him, had never said a damn thing. He didn’t need psychic powers to know that she was doing all she could to avoid spending time in an empty apartment.

Then came the adoption stuff – and that was when she’d gotten really reckless.

Adopting a kid back then would have been a mistake. She wouldn’t have been anywhere near ready for parenthood and that wouldn’t be fair on any child, let alone one that already had a rough start to their life. And she had been on the brink of giving up her career, a career that she _loved_ , just to try and make it happen, to fill the emptiness in her apartment, in her life.

Alex was now a firm believer in fate, as fate had brought an unexpected promotion that had not only put the brakes on her immediate plans for adoption, but had also brought her right back to the love of her life. One night spent talking things through with Maggie over drinks, and things were all put in perspective.

They had considered adoption when discussing future family plans but, ultimately, had to rule it out. There was no way in hell that Alex would ever pass the background checks without red flags being raised, so they decided to have a baby instead. Maggie chose to carry- she had a higher chance of conceiving and her job was a little less dangerous, so she selflessly (and very happily) volunteered to try first.

The day Alex found out they were expecting was weird. She’d never felt as happy as she did when Maggie broke the exciting news…or as scared when it finally hit her as she lay in bed that night. _They were having a baby. A tiny human_. And so came seven months of a weird state of limbo – so thrilled, yet so terrified that something, god forbid, would go wrong. It wasn’t until she held Ellie in her arms that she felt like she could finally breathe a little easier.

Only _a little_ though…there were still so many worries niggling away at her.

‘My two favourite girls,’ Maggie beamed as she entered the bedroom, her damp hair in a ponytail. ‘I didn’t think you’d be awake, hence why I snuck into the shower.’

‘We had a code brown,’ Alex explained. ‘I changed her and then brought her through as I knew you’d be feeding her when you got back.’

‘I see,’ Maggie said as she climbed back into bed. ‘If you want I can take it from here, and you can get a little more sleep. You must be exhausted.’

Alex was. She was used to putting her body through the wringer and running on exhaustion, but this? This was a whole new level. She could count the hours of uninterrupted sleep she’d had in the past three days on two hands and still have fingers to spare. ‘I’m awake now anyway, it’s okay.’

‘Alex, we’ve talked about this. It’s _not okay_. You get up every single time she cries at night, and you don’t have to. We can and, starting from tonight, _will_ be taking it in turns. I’ll take her tonight, and you can do it tomorrow. And that’s not up for discussion.’

‘But--.’

‘Babe,’ Maggie rested a hand on Alex’s forearm. ‘I truly appreciate all you’ve done the past few nights. I really, really do – you’re an amazing mom, and an even more incredible wife. But your sleep is just as important as mine, alright? I might have carried our kid, but you looked after my hormonal ass for the duration of the pregnancy too. Hell, you worked harder than me – I just spread my legs a few times.’

 _Spread my legs a few times_. Only her wife would be that nonchalant about bringing life into this world. ‘Okay,’ Alex nodded. ‘We’ll take turns.’

Maggie cuddled into her side. ‘Thank you. I thought you’d be more of a pain about this, so colour me wonderfully surprised.’

Usually she would be but she just didn’t see the point in wasting time trying to change her wife’s mind. Time would be much better spent gazing at the sleeping infant in her arms, and wondering how she had gotten so damn lucky. Tufts of thick dark hair, gorgeous deep brown eyes and, amazingly, little dimples too. Alex couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Ellie's little nose. She wanted to snuggle this kid forever. She was firmly wrapped around her little finger. There was nothing Alex wouldn't do for her - if Ellie used her first words to ask for a pony, she'd have a pony within the hour. ‘You make beautiful babies. If I’d been the one to carry her then she wouldn’t be this perfect. I was _not_ a cute baby.’

‘I’ve seen your baby pictures. I disagree.’

‘No. You’ve seen _some_ of my baby pictures,’ Alex corrected. ‘The ones that my parents were happy to keep, because I didn’t look like an alien in them.’

‘I’m telling your sister that you don’t think aliens are cute.’

‘No, I--.’ Alex tore her eyes away from Ellie. ‘I don’t mean aliens like _her_. More the drooling and snotty nosed ones, you know, the ones that constantly have gas.’

‘You just described Kara after she had that dodgy hot dog at the _Sharks_ game.’

Alex grimaced. ‘Please don’t ever remind me of that again. She _ruined_ my car.’ It hadn’t been a coincidence that she’d gotten a new SUV a month afterwards. ‘Anyways, circling back to my original point…I just wanted to say thank you for carrying her. She’s a little you and I’m so ridiculously in love.’ She must’ve said that sentiment a thousand times the past few days, and she’d say it until the day she died. ‘I hope Trudy likes her too.’

‘She will,’ Maggie reassured. ‘How could you _not_ love her?’

‘I know, I know,’ Alex said. ‘I don’t know why I’ve been dreading this so much, as I know that she’s going to be so good with her, but this little voice at the back of my head? It just won’t stop.’

‘I get that, I do. But dogs are smart, and you could tell she sensed what was coming. You saw how protective she got over me when I started to show.’

Alex had, and it had been really sweet. Trudy had been a NCPD dog in training but had never made the cut, because she’d just been too gentle, always wanting to play with perps, rather than intimidate them. When Maggie became noticeably pregnant, Trudy had become even gentler, always mindful of where she put her paws, and would spend evenings sat by Maggie’s side. ‘Yeah, you’re right. But still…it’s a little different now that Ellie’s actually here. She needs attention, she cries and, ultimately, she’ll be the priority. What if Trudy hates that, and gets jealous?’

‘And what if she knows and understand that it’s necessary, and she and her little sister become best buds? Plus, c’mon. You know yourself that it’s only natural to be jealous of the new arrival.’

‘Why do you think I’m so worried? I _hated_ Kara at first.’

‘And? So did I yet I now let her drag me to go to weird cooking classes with her,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Even if they don’t hit it off, I’m certain that they will in time so, please…don’t worry about it.’

*** *** ***

_Don’t worry about it._

Alex tried to, she really did.

But it was hard.

Trudy might be seven years old and covered in fur, but she’d always be their baby. The thought that there was even a slight possibility that she wouldn’t get along with Ellie, and would have to be rehomed was freaking Alex the fuck out.

‘You’re going to wear out the carpet.’

It wasn’t her wife’s remark that stopped her from pacing, it was the doorbell. ‘That’ll be Kara.’

‘I know, I heard,’ Maggie laughed as she stood. ‘I’ll go get it and see Trudy first. You sit with Ellie, okay?’

Alex nodded. ‘Okay.’

Maggie kissed her before going, leaving Alex to go and scoop their daughter out of the bassinet.

‘Hey princess,’ Alex said softly. ‘Your big sister’s here. You excited to meet her?’

She took the silence as a _yes_. Well, she hoped it was a _yes_. Then another fear hit her. What if Ellie was allergic to dogs? This could go wrong, so wr--.

‘Look who’s here,’ Maggie said quietly as she returned with Trudy on a short leash, a leash that seemed unnecessary as Trudy walked calmly, and slowly, by her side.

_Thank god._

Maggie walked over to the two of them and came to a stop by the couch. ‘Baby, this is Ellie – your little sister.’

Relief washed over Alex as Trudy carefully sniffed the newborn before deciding to settle at Alex’s feet, tail wagging and panting, happily. ‘That’s…good, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Definitely.’

‘See? Told you there was no need to panic,’ Kara chimed in. ‘Now, can I see my wonderful little ni--.’

Trudy growled as Kara got close.

Alex tried to stifle her laugh but her attempts were futile. ‘Well, she’s already protective of Ellie, that’s for sure.’

‘It’s okay, baby,’ Maggie grinned as she petted Trudy. ‘Kara’s allowed to hold Ellie. She’s clumsy but she won’t drop her.’

Somehow it was possible for a dog to look sceptical, but Trudy eased up and let Kara approach.

‘I swear we’re friends,’ Kara insisted. ‘It’s just a complicated friendship, that involves her hiding my underwear and eating my favourite blouse.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘That one with the butterflies?’

‘Yeah, why?’

‘No reason, just wondering.’ And somehow it was also possible for a dog to be able to give fashion advice, too.

*** *** ***

The day went on and Trudy was absolutely amazing with the new arrival, knowing to give them some space but also never wanting to leave their side. Alex had lucked out with her kid, her wife _and_ her dog, and now had one less thing to worry about.

Just _one_ though.

Motherhood was amazing, but it also felt like a constant state of worrying about something. It wasn’t overwhelming, and she could cope but it was hella annoying.

‘Everything okay?’

Alex turned and saw her wife standing in the doorway of the nursery. ‘Everything’s perfect.’

‘It’s just you left fifteen minutes ago to go pee, so I had to come and investigate.’

Alex, who had been knelt by Ellie’s crib for almost all of that time period, patted the floor beside her, inviting Maggie to come join, which she did. Alex kept her voice down, to avoid waking her daughter. ‘It’s weird. Our jobs are crazy but it’s only now that we have her, that I realize just how scary and fucked up that this world is.’

‘And that’s putting it nicely.’

A small laugh. ‘Yeah…but, really. I’ve risked my life every single day for nearly two decades, and it’s only now that I am really starting to grasp how scary this world is. And that’s not me saying that I want to quit my job…no, I’m not. It’s _her_ that I’m scared for.’

Maggie reached for Alex’s hand, and entwined her fingers. ‘That’s normal.’

‘So I’m not overreacting?’

Maggie shook her head. ‘Absolutely not. I’ve thought about it too. A lot. I…I got bullied in elementary school. Not badly, I was never punched or kicked but I was made fun of.’

‘You’ve never told me that.’

‘And you know why I haven’t?’ Maggie asked.

‘No.’

‘‘Cause it’s something that I only started thinking about when I held that little angel in my arms for the first time.’ Her eyes flicked over to Ellie. ‘Back then I was a shy kid, and didn’t really have many friends. I’d sit during recess and read, and the other kids picked on me for it. I..I got this beautiful hardback version of _Alice in Wonderland_ for my birthday one year…I took it to school the next day to read, and some kid stole it and threw it in a puddle. Just thinking about something like that happening to our little girl breaks my heart because, try as we might, we can’t stop shit like that happening to her. But,’ Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand, ‘we can show her she’s so loved if it does. And that’s important. To continually show her that she’s loved and, you know what? I think you’re already _nailing_ that.’

Alex smiled. ‘I hope so.’

‘I _know_ so,’ Maggie insisted. ‘The way you look at her, Alex…the way you sing to her…the way you gently stroke her little cheeks with your thumb? It’s so obvious how much you love her. And she’s gonna grow up knowing that.’

That was all Alex ever wanted.

‘Now c’mon,’ Maggie tugged Alex by the arm. ‘Let _me_ show you how loved _you_ are.’

‘Al-already?’

Maggie grinned. ‘Not _that…not yet,_ anyway. But I _was_ thinking of kisses and snuggles for the few minutes that I can manage to stay awake for…if that’s still cool?’

Alex eagerly nodded. ‘More than cool. Like totally--.’

‘Alex?’

‘Yeah?’

‘The more that you keep talking, the more likely it is that my tired ass falls asleep the second I catch sight of our bed. So like…shut up and let’s make the most of the little energy that I have left.’

They just got into their bedroom when their plans were brought to a halt by cries.

Maggie sighed. ‘Don’t worry…I’ve got it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter, if you want, @lifeiniight :)


	3. First Word

Her new normal involved little sleep; growing increasingly concerned that the ever-multiplying army of stuffed animals was about to mount a coup to force her out of her own house; and witnessing a recreation of _The Lion King_ taking place in her own bedroom.

‘A little lower,’ James directed.

Alex obliged and lowered their little girl, who was dressed in a lion onesie that had been supplied by her Aunt Kara, accordingly and to James’ satisfaction.

‘Just like that,’ he smiled before taking the shot and checking it over. ‘Yep, that’s perfect.’

Maggie peered over his shoulder and had a look for herself. Her heart soared. _Definitely perfect._ It wasn’t her favourite one though. Don’t get her wrong, she loved it – it was fun, cute, and it showed off the dorky side of her wife that she knew and absolutely loved – and she loved every single shot that James had so generously offered to take…but _none_ of the photographs taken this morning came remotely close to the picture taken in the hospital, when Ellie was mere minutes old and Alex was holding her in her arms, the tip of her nose resting gently against the tiny infant’s. That particular photo, which was poorly lit and a little grainy, captured what Maggie loved best about Alex – the tenderness…the protectiveness…the safeness.

That’s what Alex was.

Safe.

Alex was a safe place.

Alex was _her_ safe place.

‘Babe! It’s your turn to hold _Simba_ now!’

Her _dorky_ safe place.

*** *** ***

After the photoshoot, they decided to take _~~Simba~~ _ Ellie out.

It wasn’t their first venture outside as a family – they did a quick tour of the park just yesterday to test the waters – but this was the first relatively long trip. They settled on the same route as the day before but decided to stop off at a cute little nearby café for lunch.

Caffeine was once again an option, but Maggie decided against it, instead opting for a glass of fresh orange. She liked coffee, yes, but could easily live without it. Alex, on the other hand? Thank god she hadn’t been the one to carry their child – Alex would’ve been _the_ most insufferable, caffeine-deprived pregnant lady.

‘Someone’s impatient,’ Alex remarked with a grin as she returned with their drinks and food. ‘Could’ve at least waited until we started.’

‘Well, she is a _Danvers._ Girl’s got an app--.’ Maggie didn’t get to finish, as _Mama Bear_ had heard _that_ comment and was already up and out of her seat, and approaching the man responsible.

And you did not want to piss off _Mama Bear_. ‘Have you got a problem, Sir?’

Yet _pissing off Mama Bear_ was what the asshole seemed intent on doing. ‘Yes. It’s a public place. There’s a bathroom right over there.’

_Mama Bear_ folded her arms across her chest. ‘Then go in there and eat your damn sandwich.’

‘Me?’

She nodded. ‘Yeah, you. A grown-ass man who has a much stronger immune system than my two-week old daughter. If you really think a public toilet is that hygienic, then _you_ go and eat in there.’

The guy muttered something else, and it only riled her up more.

‘My wife’s allowed to be on these premises, therefore state law dictates that she’s also allowed to breastfeed here. I know that for two reasons: one, I’m a citizen with common sense; and two, I work for the government.’ She took another step closer. ‘So, if I were you, I’d leave now before an FBI agent asks you to leave. Do you understand?’

Evidently, he did as he got up and left, leaving his lunch behind.

Maggie couldn’t contain the smile on her face as her wife re-joined her. ‘Nicely done, _Mama Bear_.’

‘There was no way he was getting away with that, not a chance in hell,’ she shook her head. ‘Anyway, fuck him. Are you okay?’ And there it was – that selflessness. She could’ve taken a moment or two to, rightfully, pat herself on the back for a job well done, yet she didn’t. ‘You shouldn’t have to deal with assholes like him. I’m sorry.’

‘I’m fine, Alex,’ Maggie said. ‘Just grateful that you’ve got my back.’

‘I’ll _always_ have your back,’ Alex said. ‘Like I know you totally could’ve taken him on yourself but you’re…well,’ she nodded over, ‘kinda a little bit preoccupied at the moment.’ Her smile quickly faded. ‘ _Oh_.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Little ears.’

‘What?’

Alex pointed over. ‘Ellie. I just swore in front of her. Twice.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Babe, you’re okay. I don’t think she’ll be saying her first words anytime soon.’

‘No, but if I keep saying those sorts of words around her then who knows what her first word will be.’

‘ _I_ know what it will be.’

Alex frowned. ‘And that is?’

‘ _Mama_.’

A smile tugged at Alex’s lips. ‘I hope so.’

‘Like I said – I _know_ so. Plus, it’s a hell of a lot easier to say than curse words,’ Maggie chuckled. ‘What was your first word?’

‘Book.’

Maggie snorted. ‘Why does that not surprise me? Nerd.’

‘What was yours?’

‘Dada.’ With that one word, the mood had the potential to turn sombre as it so often did every time that _he_ was brought up. Yet Maggie refused to let it, as life was too damn good these days to dwell on shit like that, so she went for a joke. ‘But hey, I no longer say _that_ word any more so it won’t be the end of the world if she does curse.’

*** *** ***

The incident at the café lingered on Maggie’s mind for the rest of that day, and she couldn’t help but do something in light of it.

Two days later, there was a knock at the door.

‘Get that for me, please? I’m a little trapped here,’ Maggie explained, though no explanation was really needed. With Ellie currently down for a nap, Trudy had swooped in to take full advantage of this rare moment of undivided attention. Consequently, Maggie now had a German Shepard laying on top of her as she had reclined on the couch and, whilst it wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, she hadn’t the heart to shift her pup.

Thankfully, Alex was able to answer the door and returned a minute later with a parcel in hand, the familiar _amazon_ branding all over it. ‘What have you been ordering?’

‘It’s a present for you.’

‘Me?’

Maggie nodded. ‘Yep, you. Open it.’

A curious Alex carefully opened the parcel…and let out a small gasp as she unfurled the shirt and saw its design. ‘Maggie, this is…really sweet.’ She clutched the shirt to her chest. ‘Do you really see me like that?’

‘Babe, I’ve been calling you _Mama Bear_ for months. Of course, that’s how I see you.’ Ever since Alex had kissed a still very flat stomach and had vowed to keep their child safe, which had been mere seconds after finding out that they were expecting, it had been hard not to see her as _Mama Bear_. It was a comparison that only grew stronger as the days passed. ‘You’re loving and you’re caring and, honestly, you’re the sort of mom that I wished I had – one that’ll be loyal to her cubs, no matter what.’

It was only a fifteen-dollar graphic tee, yet it still made Alex’s eyes glisten with tears. ‘That means a lot.’

‘And think what you’ll mean to our kid, when she’s old enough to appreciate all the sacrifices you’ve made for her. Hell, you sold your _Ducati_ to start a collage fund for her.’

‘Yeah but I barely rode it anymore and it was just collecting dust in--.’

‘Nuh-uh,’ Maggie said firmly. ‘I’m not letting you be modest here. You didn’t have to sell that bike, but you did. Nor did you have to have to stand up to that jerk, but you did. You--.’ Maggie’s voice caught at the memory. ‘You didn’t have to read to my stomach every night for six months but you did. Alex…you’re an amazing mother and the best, _best_ wife. We’re so lucky to have you.’

‘I’m lucky to have you too.’

This had the potential to turn into a cryfest, especially with her still very much scattered emotions yet, instead of trying to fight it, Maggie embraced it. ‘Come here,’ she beckoned Alex over.

Alex crouched down beside her.

Maggie reached out to cup her wife’s cheeks. ‘I love you so much.’

Trudy whined, which prompted them to both laugh.

‘And you too, sheesh. Someone's needy.’

*** *** ***

**_Twelve Months Later…_ **

The pen dropped from Maggie’s hand when she heard it.

‘Fuck.’

Alex looked up from her book and looked over, her face already blanched.

The chances of them _both_ mishearing it were slim, but it was still within the realm of possibility. However, as if to eradicate her moms’ doubts, Ellie said it again, louder this time as she happily banged wooden blocks together. ‘Fuck.’

Ellie’s first word wasn’t _mama, book_ or even - despite her aunt’s best efforts – _Kara_. It was _fuck_ and, honestly? Honestly, Maggie couldn’t be prouder.

Yet she still threw her pen at Alex. ‘This is all your fault. Idiot.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all thoughts and comments appreciated and cherished!
> 
> follow me on twitter (if you want) @lifeiniight


	4. First Day Back

Alex used to hate mornings.

She had never been much of a morning person as it was, but when it had come to _those mornings_? _Those mornings_ and _that empty bed_ …they had been unbearable. That old adage of time being a healer had turned out to be a load of crap. Time had only made things worse; the familiar floral scent on the pillow, the pillow that Alex would cling onto for dear life every night, fading with each passing day.

The kingsize had felt a prison, and she’d felt like she had been stuck in solitary confinement.

Now, though? Now, that bed was like her heart: full, so damn full. And mornings? Mornings were something she looked forward to, as there was no better sight in the world to wake up to than that of the two loves of her life.

A morning person by nature, Maggie was always up before Alex and, these days, was always up and cuddling their baby girl. And she always managed to sense when Alex was awake. ‘Good morning Director Sleepyhead,’ she smiled.

Alex smiled back before she processed Maggie’s words and buried her head in her pillow with a groan. ‘I don’t wanna.’

‘You gotta.’

‘I…I’m sick.’

‘Honey, we both know that if you so much as _thought_ that you were sick then you’d be nowhere near our little angel,’ Maggie planted a flurry of kisses on Ellie’s forehead. ‘Even Ellie knows that.’

Alex sighed. ‘You’re right.’

‘We know we are,’ Maggie replied smugly. ‘I’m a cop and this kid is gonna be a genius just like you…yet you still try and bullshit us? C’mon, get real.’

Another groan. ‘But I don’t wanna go.’

‘You’re going,’ Maggie said firmly. ‘It’s only one day.’

It wasn’t even going to be _that_. It would only be a few hours at most but still…she didn’t wanna. Yet she _had_ to – it was the quarterly meeting with White House officials and, though J’onn was acting director as she took an indefinite period of maternity leave, it was crucial that she could attend if she was in a position to. Plus, she had informed the Secretary of State just last week that she would definitely be attending. ‘I know, I know…but you two--.’

‘Will be just fine without you.’ Maggie ran fingers through Alex’s hair. ‘Though, we’ll miss you lots.’

‘You’re not making it any easier.’

‘It won’t be easy for us either.’

‘Then I won’t go.’

‘You’re going. End of discussion.’

Alex looked up. ‘You sound like such a mom.’

Maggie grinned. ‘I do, don’t I?’

*** *** ***

She had thought that she could slip into the DEO unnoticed.

She had thought wrong.

From the second she’d entered the building, she was bombarded with smiles and congratulatory messages. She had never really been one for this sort of attention but damn…it felt nice. She nearly burst into tears when she entered her office and saw the gift basket on her desk and a giant teddy bear sitting in her chair. There was a card attached and every inch of the inside was covered in names. It felt _really nice_.

‘Welcome back Director Danvers.’

Alex turned and found J’onn standing in the doorway. She smiled. ‘Thanks. This,’ she gestured at the gifts, ‘is all really, really sweet and I haven’t even begun to look at what’s in the gift basket yet. But honestly? I’m not planning on hanging around once that meeting is over.’

‘I get that,’ J’onn smiled. ‘Nobody expects you to, either. You’re still on maternity leave, and you gotta cherish all those moments with your girls when you can.’

Alex nodded, sadness hitting her – as it always did – as she tried to imagine how hard it must’ve been for J’onn to lose his kids. She’d found it hard enough when she’d thought her father had died but that was easier to come to terms with – losing your parents was almost inevitable, but your kids? A parent should never lose their kids. Her heart ached at the mere thought of losing Ellie. ‘I will. That’s…that’s actually why I’ve been giving a lot of thought as to when I’ll return.’ A _lot_ of thought. ‘How do you feel about holding the fort down for another nine, ten months?’

‘I’d be honoured,’ he said without hesitation.

‘Yeah?’

‘Of course, Alex. You want to spend time with your daughter, and you deserve to. You’ve given the agency more than enough of your life over the years. A year off is the least that you deserve.’

‘Okay,’ she smiled. ‘Then, great.’ That time off would let her experience as many firsts in Ellie’s first year of life as possible. And J’onn was right – she _deserved_ that time off. Besides her honeymoon and a couple of long weekends, she’d rarely ever used her vacation days. For almost fifteen years of her life, it had been work, work, work…it was time to change that. ‘I’ll still come in for these dumb meetings, and I’ll always been on-call if needed but I--.’

J’onn gently took hold of her shoulders. ‘You don’t need to explain. I understand.’

She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. ‘You’re the best.’

‘Hey, that’s what _SpaceDads_ are for. _Oh…_ does this mean that I’m a _SpaceGrandad_ now?’

Alex laughed. ‘It’s been three months, you just realized?’

‘Damn…that makes me feel old.’

‘How do you think I feel? I haven’t slept properly for months.’

J’onn laughed. ‘Try not to fall asleep during this meeting, please.’

‘I’m making no guarantees.’

He pried her away. ‘Oh, and by the way, you might want to think about changing your shirt beforehand too.’

‘My--.’ It dawned on her. ‘There’s spit-up on my shoulder, isn’t there?’

J’onn nodded. ‘Kinda, yeah.’

*** *** ***

As far as meetings with White House officials went, it was a relatively short one, clocking in at just under an hour and a half. Yet it had still felt like an eternity.

The second she was out of the conference room, she checked her phone and found a message from Maggie.

Alex’s heart sunk when she read it.

**_Maggie: Babe!! Ellie laughed!!_ **

Of course.

 _Of fucking course_.

The first time she went back to work, she had missed a major milestone in her child’s life. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself, to stop the tears from welling up and her hand from lashing out at the nearest wall. She knew this would happen – she wanted to be a working mother, it was inevitable she’d miss moments like these…she just hadn’t thought it would happen so soon, and for something as unforgettable as her baby girl’s first laugh.

_Alex: Damn I missed it :(_

Her wife had been waiting and replied within seconds.

**_Maggie: You didn’t x_ **

**_It’s not her first but it’s DEFINITELY her second. And it’s even cuter x_ **

It took a few moments for the video to come through. Alex hit the play button the second that she could, her fingers fumbling to turn up the sound so she could hear it over the constant buzz of the DEO.

 _‘Boop_.’

One little boop on the nose was all it took for a big giggle to erupt out of the tiny Ellie. And it wasn’t a rarity as Maggie _booped_ again, prompting another laugh. Alex couldn’t quite believe it. Not just because it was absolutely precious but, rather, because she had the exact same response anytime she found herself a victim of Maggie’s _boops_.

She had been too preoccupied with how Ellie was Maggie’s doppelganger that she had failed to see the ways in which her daughter was growing up to be just like her. Now she was starting to notice them, and the realization was overwhelming.

Because the giggles at the nose boops? They would be just the beginning.

*** *** ***

Hearing it in person was so much sweeter.

And being the cause of those sweet, sweet giggles? That was the best feeling in the world. Ellie might have been immune to Alex’s boops but she was absolutely defenceless when it came to tummy raspberries.

‘I love you, I love you, I love you,’ Alex murmured between raspberries as Ellie happily giggled and wriggled. ‘So, so much.’

Maggie, who had been sitting quietly beside Alex, watching, finally spoke up, as she said softly, ‘I love you so much too.’

Alex looked up from the changing mat where their daughter lay, and was met by a big smile and even bigger heart eyes. And then the desire came over her, and it was too strong to ignore. Alex pounced, pinning Maggie to the floor before she had time to click. Her fingers made light work of the buttons on her wife’s shirt.

Stomach exposed, _now_ Maggie realized what was about to happen. ‘Alex, no.’

Alex grinned. ‘ _Alex, yes_.’

Maggie tried to wriggle free but it was futile. ‘Oh, you’re gonna regret this.’

‘Am I?’ Alex arched a brow, before slowly closing the distance between her lips and Maggie’s stomach.

Like mother, like daughter – the ever-ticklish Maggie couldn’t contain the gasp, or the giggles that escaped her. ‘I hate you.’

‘I thought you loved me?’

She _really_ couldn’t contain the giggles. ‘I do, but that doesn’t make you any less of an annoying little shit.’

‘ _Little_? Excuse you,’ Alex laughed.

‘Shut it.’

Alex took the briefest of breaks from the onslaught to glance over at Ellie, to check that she was okay, before returning her attention to Maggie. Yet this time her eyes fell on the stretch marks on her wife’s stomach, and her lips couldn’t help but be drawn to them and she placed long, gentle kisses on them. ‘Gorgeous,’ Alex whispered. ‘You are so gorgeous.’

‘You…you really think so?’ Maggie’s voice was small…shy.

Alex nodded, as she traced one of the beautiful lines with a finger. ‘Baby, I _know_ so. You have never been more beautiful to me.’ Another kiss. ‘I just want--.’

Ellie started to cry.

Alex climbed off Maggie and crawled over to the infant and picked her up. ‘Hey, hey, hey, mommy’s here.’

The cries settled instantly.

‘Really?’ Alex laughed. ‘Did you just really cry because you thought we were going to…y’know?’ The kid was only three months old and yet to understand words, and already Alex felt uncomfortable talking about sex. Man, she was dreading the talk about the birds and the bees.

Maggie tugged on Alex’s cardigan. ‘It is getting late. We should probably think about putting her down for the night.’

‘And we can recommence?’

Maggie nodded. ‘Duh.’

*** *** ***

They took it in turns to put Ellie to bed each night, and they both had different approaches. Maggie would sit by the crib, gently stroking Ellie’s forehead until she nodded off, whereas Alex would sit and read.

Every week since they found out they were expecting, Alex had bought a book for a growing library for their little girl. Yet despite now having a pretty extensive library, Alex couldn’t help but read the same damn book every night.

 _The Curious Kitten_.

She knew it word for word and could easily draw the colourful illustrations herself from memory. The pages were dogeared and the cover was tattered, but it was holding up well for its age – it had been a Christmas present when she was two years old.

Her father used to read it to her and, when she’d thought that she’d lost him, she used to read it to herself, over and over, still able to hear him doing all the silly voices for the different animals in the story.

She hoped that if – god forbid – something ever happened to her, then Ellie would find a similar comfort.

‘Night night princess,’ she whispered as she closed the book. ‘Mommy loves you.’ She placed the book back on the shelf before tiptoeing out of the nursery, and down the stairs.

Any hope of _recommencing_ those earlier plans were gone, as she found her wife asleep and gently snoring on the couch.

Alex smiled at the sight before grabbing a blanket and draping it over Maggie. She crouched down beside her and said sentiments similar to those she had said just moments ago upstairs. ‘I love you so much…you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? x
> 
> follow me on twitter (if ya want) @lifeiniight


	5. First Dog (The Trudy Backstory Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since it's #NationalDogDay i thought i'd mix it up a little and give Trudy a little backstory. enjoy, and thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos on the previous chapters.

Her wife was broody.

It had started a few months into their engagement – well, their  _re-engagement_ \- when the occasional tab was left idly open. Those tabs soon turned into bookmarks and those bookmarks quickly developed into a directory of seemingly every adoption agency in America.

They waited until they had their own house before they started to get serious about starting their family. Moving boxes were still laying about unpacked when Maggie came home and found Alex, yet again, searching online. ‘Someone is feeling particularly broody, I see.’

Alex looked up from her laptop and smiled. ‘I am indeed.’

After toeing off her boots and removing her jeans, Maggie joined her wife on the couch, and quickly made herself at home by snuggling under Alex’s arm. ‘Have you seen any that you like?’

‘All of them,’ Alex replied, perfectly seriously.

Maggie laughed. ‘Yeah, fair point. I don’t even need to look to know that they’re all cute. But,’ she reached up to stroke Alex’s cheek, ‘We have a house now, so it can happen. And, honestly? I think it’s time because I really don’t want to wait much longer.’

‘Me neither.’ Alex tilted the screen ever so slightly forward, so it was at a better angle for Maggie to see. ‘So let’s have a look.’

They started looking through the profiles on the adoption site and, three dogs in, Maggie tapped the screen. ‘That’s you.’

‘What?’

‘If you were a dog, then you’d be Bella,’ Maggie said, trailing her finger across the screen as she read out the Pitbull’s profile. ‘ _Bella is a 4-year-old Pitbull. She is a well-trained bitch, who enjoys spending time with her family. She is sweet and affectionate with people she knows and trusts, and loves to learn new tricks. She enjoys going out in the car and investigating new places._ See? That’s you.’

Alex frowned. ‘I’m just going to ignore the fact that you called me a _well-trained_ bitch.’

‘Could I have a sip of your beer please?’

Without hesitating, Alex reached for bottle and handed it to Maggie, who grinned.

‘See? _Well-trained_.’

Alex sighed. ‘I hate you.’

‘You _love_ me.’ Maggie nuzzled Alex’s neck. ‘Plus, _Bella_ means _beautiful_ and you, Alex Danvers, are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on.’

Even after all these years, comments like that still had the ability to make Alex blush. ‘Fine. I love you.’

‘And you love head scratches,’ Maggie said, running her thumb along a shaven side – her wife’s decision to get that undercut had, truly, been the best thing to have ever happened to her.

The gentle touch made Alex flustered, and almost certainly turned her on (as always) but, still, she kept to the task at hand – that was how much getting a dog meant to her. ‘Okay, I _really, really_ love you, but you said it yourself. We should start getting serious about this. Like, is there any type of dog that you’d particularly want? That’d be a good starting point.’

‘Not really any specific breed but you know that I’d prefer a bigger dog.’

‘Why is that?’

Maggie shrugged. ‘I don’t know. More to cuddle, I guess?’

‘Is that why you chose me?’

Maggie laughed. ‘I chose you because I fell in love with you, and I thought that you were the most beautiful woman that I’d ever met. But sure…I secretly really chose you because you’re _three_ inches taller than me.’

‘I knew it,’ Alex grinned.

*** *** ***

Numerous months and countless shelter visits later, they were still pup-less. As much as they would have liked to have adopted every single dog they met on their visits, they were yet to find one that was the perfect match for them, with always something ultimately ruling out each dog – not good with kids, not good with other dogs, needs a quiet neighbourhood, etc. etc.

Until now.

Meeting this particular pup reminded Maggie of meeting Alex. The spark was instant, the connection felt real and the circumstances behind their meeting, well, that felt like fate.

She called Alex instantly and told her to come to the precinct but didn’t give any details as to why.

Alex came rushing over. The look on her face as she entered Maggie’s office and found Maggie sat cuddling a German Shepherd was priceless. ‘Where did you get that dog?’

‘I found her,’ Maggie smiled. ‘I really think I’ve found _her_ , I think she’s _the one_.’ She relinquished her hold on the pup, who jumped down off the couch and, tail wagging, ran over to greet Alex.

The heart eyes were real – Alex was just as enamoured. ‘Oh, she’s cute.’ She embraced the slobbery kisses. ‘So cute. Where did you find her?’

‘At a community outreach event this morning. She was a police dog in training…emphasise on the _was_.’

Alex looked up. ‘What happened?’

‘Nothing really, she’s just not cut out for it. Her handler is looking to rehome her, so I said we might be interested.’ _Interested_ was putting it lightly. This was the pup that Maggie _wanted_ , and she knew for a fact that her wife felt the same. Still, she made sure to check. ‘You interested?’

‘Is the grass green?’ Alex grinned. ‘What’s her name?’

‘That’s the funny thing.’

‘Yeah?’

Actually, it wasn’t _funny_ …it was more like – again, that word – _fate_. ‘Her name is Trudy.’

Alex could barely contain her glee. ‘So….short for Gertrude?’

Technically, her name wasn’t _Gertrude_ but still… ‘If that’s not fate then I don’t know what is.’ Maggie came over to join the two of them. ‘She’s also okay with other dogs, so we’d be fine if we decide to get another in the future, and she’s also great with kids. That event this morning was at an elementary school, and everybody loved her.’

‘I can see why. She’s perfect,’ Alex said. ‘And she’s definitely looking for a new home?’

Maggie smiled. ‘No, not anymore…’cause I think she’s just found it.’

*** *** ***

They had planned to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as they could.

That plan didn’t last long.

They’d only found out they were expecting a few days ago but, in the days that followed, they noticed that Trudy had been acting differently around Maggie. She had become much calmer, preferring cuddles to playing tug of war. Then, just yesterday, she had begun to gently prod Maggie’s still relatively flat stomach with her nose from time-to-time. By the fifth time it happened, they couldn’t chalk it up to coincidence any more. ‘I think she knows.’

Alex nodded. ‘Dogs can supposedly sense stuff like that. Maybe she smells your pee?’

Maggie frowned. ‘What?’

‘It’ll probably smell different since you’re pregnant, so she’s probably picking up on it.’

‘Are you saying that I smell of pee?’

‘No…well, yes.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘Excuse me?’

‘I mean not your pee as such but, y’know, pee droplets? We’re all covered in them to an extent. You can wipe all you want but they’re still there.’

Maggie dropped her half-eaten bagel onto the plate. ‘And suddenly, I’m no longer hungry. Thanks, babe.’

And then came the fussing. ‘Ignore me, I’m not an expert and I don’t know what I’m saying. Finish your breakfast, you need to eat. There’s no pee droplets here, I promise.’

‘Babe,’ Maggie forced a smile. ‘It wasn’t you. I’m just not really feeling all that great. Morning sickness, I guess.’

That only intensified the concern on Alex’s face. ‘Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want some water or--.’

Then Trudy, who had been sitting at Maggie’s feet, stood up and rested her head on Maggie’s knee. She whined softly, her big brown eyes sympathetic and kind. _Oh, she definitely knew_.

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her pup’s snout. ‘Yeah, you got me. I’m pregnant.’ It was the first time saying those words out loud to anyone other than Alex or a doctor and, damn, it felt _so_ good. ‘And you? You’re going to be the best big sister, I just know it.’

*** *** ***

Maggie’s instincts had been right – Trudy was the best big sister.

She absolutely adored Ellie. Yet, as much as she wanted to show her sister affection, Trudy was always careful – careful with kisses…careful to keep quiet when Ellie was sleeping…careful in every way possible, never wanting to accidently hurt or disturb Ellie. And anytime Ellie cried, Trudy did all she could to make things better – rushing to get her moms’ attention or, hell, even rushing to fetch a blanket or a stuffed toy that she would drop nearby, as if the item’s mere presence would help.

It made Maggie’s heart soar.

It also reminded her of something.

‘Hey, you know what I realized?’ She said as she padded barefoot over to Alex, her hair still wet from the quick shower that she’d just taken.

‘Whatever it is, I promise it won’t be as disturbing as the realization that I just had.’

The word _disturbing_ didn’t quite seem right when presented with the sight of her wife snuggling their daughter in bed – one word that _did_ come to mind, however, was _perfection_. Nevertheless, Maggie decided to indulge her. ‘Which was?’

‘I was holding this little one’s tootsies--.’

‘Oh my god.’

‘What?’

‘You saying _tootsies_ whilst holding Ellie is literally the cutest thing ever.’ And made Maggie want to have at least a hundred more babies with Alex. Seriously, _tootsies_? Her heart felt like it was about to explode. ‘Sorry,’ she climbed into bed. ‘Didn’t mean to interrupt. Continue.’

Alex did. ‘I was cutting Ellie’s nails and you know that song, _This Little Piggy_? I don’t think the first little piggy went to that market for their groceries.’

‘Really? It’s taken you nearly forty years to realize that?’

‘Uh yes? So I was wondering do you like know a vegan version of the song? Or just one that isn’t quite as horrific, so as to not scar our daughter for life?’

Maggie snorted. ‘Anyways, moving onto my realization. Do you remember Bella?’

Alex narrowed her eyes. ‘Should I?’

‘When we were first looking into adopting, there was a Pitbull called Bella. I said that she was you if you were a dog?’

‘Oh…I remember that. You called me a--.’ Alex glanced down at the sleepy infant on her chest, before whispering the word. ‘ _Bitch_.’

‘First of all, in this context, that’s not a bad word and secondly, I would like to retract that particular comparison. Because if you were a dog, then you’d be Trudy.’

‘I do prefer that comparison,’ Alex nodded before quickly adding, ‘No offence to Bella, who I’m sure is a sweetheart.’

‘I mean…the way that Trudy is with Ellie? With me? That’s _you_ , Alex,’ Maggie explained. ‘And when I met her for the first time? That was…powerful. So powerful.’ In hindsight, she knew that both instances had been what it was like to fall in love, all at sudden and all at once. It was the exact same feeling when she’d held Ellie for the first time, too. Love…god, love was so damn powerful.

Alex smiled. ‘Plus, we both go by abbreviated versions of our names.’

Maggie rolled her eyes. They’d have this argument for the rest of their lives. ‘Her name is _Trudy_. It is not _Gertrude_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? x
> 
> follow me on twitter (if you ya want) @lifeiniight


	6. (Some of the) First (of many) Shopping Trip(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out motherhood involves a LOT of shopping...

A little over four months pregnant and everything in her wardrobe – bar the hockey jerseys she had stolen from her wife – didn’t fit her anymore. Her bump was still relatively small yet none of her regular clothes felt quite _right,_ something that had prompted numerous shopping trips to buy ones that did.

Today’s shopping trip was prompted by J’onn and M’gann’s anniversary celebrations at the weekend.

‘Gorgeous,’ Alex said breathlessly as Maggie emerged from the fitting room.

And this shopping trip was proving to be the most frustrating. ‘You said that about the last dress. And the one before that.’

‘I’m just being honest.’

Maggie sighed. ‘Yeah, well, your honesty isn’t helping.’

Alex nodded before getting up from the chair she’d been sat in for the past hour. She came over and gently took hold of Maggie by the waist. ‘Hey. You know that J’onn and M’gann couldn’t care less about what you wear, right? Neither will I or anyone else. Just wear whatever you feel the most comfortable in – you can even wear sweatpants if you want.’

She knew that. Of course, she knew that…the _Jonzz’_ had been incredibly supportive and accommodating so far during this pregnancy. She knew that they wouldn’t mind if she decided to give the evening a miss – hell, she was certain that if she asked them to rearrange, then they would. But it wasn’t about any of that. It was about her, and the way that she’d been feeling recently. ‘I know, I know, I just…I wanna look nice.’

‘You _do_ look nice,’ Alex said firmly and with a smile. ‘You _always_ look nice.’

‘I don’t particularly feel nice at the moment. I feel tired…I feel sick…I feel _anything_ but _nice_.’

Alex nodded. ‘You know if I was to say that _I understand_ then I would be lying because to me, you look absolutely stunning, as always. But I’m not pregnant and I never have been, so I don’t know what this is like. So,’ her hands moved from Maggie’s waist and took hold of her hands, ‘Please don’t be afraid to tell me things like this. I want to hear about the bad stuff too, so I can figure out ways to make things better for you, okay?’

She was too pregnant to be able to cope with a wife that sweet. Her eyes began to sting. ‘Okay, I won’t be.’

Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s forehead. ‘By the way, I was totally serious about the whole sweatpants thing. I’ll even wear them in solidarity if you’d like.’

‘You’d love that, wouldn’t you?’

Her wife grinned. ‘Absolutely. Sweatpants, cosy slippers, big sweaters…whatever you decide to wear, I’ll wear some variation of it too.’

‘You’re wandering into dangerous territory there, babe.’

Alex shrugged. ‘Maybe so, but when it comes to this pregnancy? I’ll do anything that you want me to do.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Again, that’s dangerous.’

‘And, again, perhaps it will be but I’m certain that it’ll be worth it,’ Alex said. ‘Now, what do _you_ want to wear on Saturday? And be honest.’

‘I…I liked the second dress that I tried on.’ And by _liked_ , Maggie really meant that the liked the way in which her wife’s eyes had lit up when she’d seen it, and the way that those eyes had wandered – not that they hadn’t every time she stepped out of the dressing room, but that dress in particular had sparked something that had made Maggie feel really damn good about herself.

‘Ooh, the black one?’ Alex pursed her lips.

‘Yeah.’

Alex didn’t even hesitate. ‘Then get it.’

*** *** ***

Motherhood was exciting.

Motherhood was also expensive as hell.

In the past week alone, they’d spent over a grand and were about to add to that running total. Their bundle of joy wasn’t due for another two months, but they didn’t want to leave anything to the last minute. Hence why they were now at _Target_.

And Alex and _Target_? That was never a good combination.

‘Put that back,’ Maggie rolled her eyes as her wife emerged from one of the numerous toy aisles. ‘We came here to buy things for our little nugget, not crap like that.’

‘But it’s reduced.’

 _Reduced_ …as if that suddenly justified why a grown-ass woman – and soon-to-be mother – needed a hunk of plastic that was still pretty damn expensive, costing almost thirty bucks. But Maggie was not an unreasonable person. ‘Alright, fine,’ she said as she folded her arms, her forearms now conveniently able to rest on the top of her ever-growing stomach. ‘If you can give me one good reason why we need a _NERF_ gun then I’ll let you buy it.’

‘We can annoy Kara with it.’

Maggie didn’t even hesitate, grabbing the gun and throwing it into the cart. ‘Valid reason. Now, focus. As much as I love annoying your sister, I love this little one more,’ Maggie caressed her bump.

‘That’s a lot of love.’

‘Uh-huh. So can we please stick to the task at hand whilst my back isn’t killing me, and I don’t need to pee?’

‘You’re right, I’m sorry, let’s do this.’

‘Thank you,’ Maggie looked down at her phone, scrolling through the list she’d written up in her notes. By the time she looked up, her wife had gotten sidetracked and had wandered off again. Maggie sighed. ‘Babe?’

Alex returned a few seconds later. She wasn’t emptyhanded. ‘Look at this onesie. We _need_ it.’ The onesie was prison jumpsuit orange, with black lettering on the front that read: _Locked Up for Nine Months_. ‘You’re a cop, they’re inside of you – it’s perfect.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘Are you implying that I would arrest our child?’

‘The amount of times I’ve wanted to arrest _you_ for being so damn cute is unreal. I even inquired about the possibility – ask J’onn.’

‘As if hearing what you were thinking about me wasn’t bad enough…that poor guy.’

‘Oh absolutely. And let us take this moment to be thankful that this little one isn’t going to be psychic like their Papa J’onn.’

Maggie snorted.

‘Was that really that funny?’

‘No, not _that_ …what you said. _Papa J’onn_.’ She laughed again at those words escaped her lips.

Yet Alex remained just as oblivious. ‘What? I thought that’s what we should call him since he’ll be _SpaceGrandad_.’

‘And now, apparently, a pizza chain.’

Now it finally hit her. ‘Oh. _Oh_ …now I see why you laughed.’

‘Uh-huh, took you long en--.’ Maggie was cut off by a sharp, stabbing pain and she doubled over.

‘Whoa.’ Alex was quick to reach out and steady her. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘They’re playing football with my organs again,’ Maggie groaned. She was used to this happening; she just wasn’t used to how weird it felt. ‘This kid is feisty.’

Alex smiled. ‘Well, they are a _Danvers_ , after all.’

*** *** ***

A little after eight p.m. on December 22nd, and on her sister-in-law’s couch, Maggie’s waters broke. The impending arrival was a week early, but they were more than prepared. It took them a couple of minute to get in the car and be on their way to the hospital.

‘Are we almost there?’

‘About five minutes away,’ Alex answered before glancing over. ‘Is the pain getting worse?’

The pain was manageable as the contractions were infrequent. ‘No…I was just wondering if we could make a stop?’

Again, Alex looked over, concern etched on her features. ‘Are you okay? Do you need to pee or--.’

‘I’m hungry.’

‘ _Hungry_? You just had Christmas dinner.’

‘I know and I’m still craving a _McDonalds_. Could we stop off there? Is there one nearby?’

‘There’s one not too far away, it’s a slight detour but, given that you are literally in labour, I should probably warn you that there is a chance you may throw it back up…so it might not be a good idea.’

‘It’s okay to eat whilst in labour, right?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah just, again, be aware of the whole vomiting part.’

‘Okay great,’ Maggie rubbed her belly. ‘‘Cause this one seems to be wanting one last meal before they enter this crazy world…so can we go? Please?’

Alex made a sharp right turn at the lights. ‘God…it’s gonna be so hard to say _no_ to this kid, isn’t it?’

*** *** ***

Alex was right – it was hard to say _no_ to Ellie.

As much as they wanted to spoil their daughter and were fortunate enough to be in a position to do so, they had to find the right balance between _enough_ and _too much_. When it came to books, art stuff and anything remotely educational, they were happy to buy whatever. It was toys that they tried to draw the line at… _tried_ being the operative word.

They were in _Target_ , squeezing in a quick shop before school, and their four-year-old had plucked a little dog plushie from a shelf and was clutching it tightly to her chest. Ellie’s eyes were even more puppy dog like than the toy’s. ‘Please mama?’

Their house was overrun by those damn stuffed animals. Maggie knew she had to say no gently, and she was about to until Ellie made the most adorable observation.

‘It's Trudy.’

The toy _did_ look like Trudy, and Maggie caved. There was no way in hell that she could possibly say _no_ to her kid when she wanted a little toy that was the spitting image of their pup, who was her best friend. ‘Okay sweetheart,’ Maggie smiled. ‘I’ll get you it.’

The car ride to school was spent with Ellie excitedly babbling about how she was going to take her new toy to _show_ _and tell_ that day – those twelve bucks had definitely been worth it. Maggie couldn’t wait to hear all about it when she got home from work, and it was that thought kept her going through what turned out to be a long, _long_ day.

Her heart shattered when Alex broke the news.

‘She says some kid took it.’

‘What kid?’

Alex shrugged. ‘She didn’t give a name. Poor thing was so upset. All I gathered was that it was a girl in her class.’

‘And this is why kids are assholes,’ Maggie sighed. ‘Is she okay?’

‘She’s been pretty quiet. Trudy’s been keeping her company,’ Alex said. ‘If you want I could go out now and get her a replacement? Say we found it?’

Maggie shook her head. ‘No. At least not right now…that can be Plan B. Plan A? Plan A is getting her toy back the right way.’

‘Which is?’

‘Teaching kids not to be assholes, that’s what. Let’s call it… _community policing_.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘Are you going to arrest a four-year-old? Don't get me wrong, I'm not against the notion - the little shit deserves it.’

‘I won’t lie, I am tempted – _very_ tempted.’ It didn’t matter how old the perpetrator was, they had still made her baby cry…of course the temptation was real. ‘But no. No arrests right now…but Captain Sawyer will be paying a visit to that classroom tomorrow, and Captain Sawyer fully intends on getting that damn dog back.’

That night Captain Sawyer made a few calls and, by the morning, entered her daughter’s classroom, her former police dog in training in tow.

‘Mama!’ Ellie disregarded the drawing she was working on and rushed over.

‘Hey baby.’ Maggie squeezed her tightly before pulling away. ‘I need to talk to your teacher, so can you go back to your seat please?’

Ellie gave one more hug before returning.

Maggie smiled at Miss Thompson. ‘Thanks for having me at such short notice, especially given the unusual circumstances.’ She’d been fully upfront about the situation on the phone, and the school principal had readily taken her up on the offer of building a relationship with the NCPD through classroom interaction like this.

The teacher smiled. ‘Thank you for coming. I hope this results in a positive outcome.’

‘Yeah, I do too.’

And it did.

After thirty minutes talking about what it was like to be a police officer; what was right and wrong; and, of course, some time letting the kids pet Trudy, Maggie got to the final part of her little presentation, otherwise known as the real reason she was here - she offered the kids the chance to return any items they might’ve taken that weren’t theirs. She coded it innocently enough, using examples such as crayons and erasers, but it worked. Amongst the stolen stationary, sat a little stuffed doggy that had been returned by a little blonde girl with pigtails.

Maggie didn’t say anything to the child, instead taking the toy back and discretely slipping it into her bag before saying her goodbyes. The second she was out of the classroom, she called Alex. ‘Score one for Captain Sawyer.’

‘You got it back?’

‘I did indeed,’ Maggie grinned. ‘ _Community policing_ for the win. I don’t care how old you are, you do not mess with my baby girl.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? x  
> follow me on twitter @lifeiniight


	7. First Night Apart

When her daughter turned six months old, Alex decided to mix up the bedtime literature. As much as she wanted to read _The Curious Kitten_ every night, she was more than aware of how receptive Ellie was becoming and she didn’t want to risk boring the kid. Plus, she had also spent _a lot_ of money buying books, so it did seem somewhat of a waste not to read them…though, she’d be lying if she said any of them were even as remotely good as the book she’d grown up with.

Bedtime story finished, and Ellie fast asleep, Alex crept downstairs.

Her wife was on the phone, pacing. ‘And it would have be to tomorrow?’

Alex sat down.

‘No, no, I understand…it’s just the timing isn’t particularly ideal…of course, absolutely. Can I take an hour to think about it? That’s great, thank you.’ She ended the call and sighed.

‘That sounded important.’

Maggie hummed in affirmation. ‘That was the Gotham Chief of Police.’

_Gotham_. Their PD had been chasing Maggie for years, throwing lucrative offers her way at every possible opportunity. They offered better money and better hours, desperate for a cop of her calibre to join their ranks and help to curb the crime that was ravaging their city. ‘Another job offer?’ It wouldn’t be all that surprising, though it wouldn’t make sense for Maggie to _think about it_ – she had always quickly rebutted such approaches, not wishing to relocate as, as she had told Alex years ago, _everything [she] needed was in National City_.

‘Nope.’

‘Then what?’

‘Daniel Reeves,’ Maggie ran her fingers through her hair. ‘The GCPD arrested him this evening.’

‘Oh…that’s good, right?’ Daniel Reeves was wanted on eight counts of murder, and all victims had been peaceful alien residents of National City. He’d fled the city before Captain Sawyer had closed in on him.

‘It’s _amazing_ news and given my ties to the case – and also no doubt in an attempt to sweeten me up – they asked if I wanted to come over and personally take him in on behalf of the NCPD.’

‘And? Do you?’

Maggie shrugged. ‘I’m still on maternity leave and it is Gotham so no, not really…but I do want to be the one that puts that son of a bitch in a prison cell in this city.’

It seemed like a no-brainer. ‘Then go.’

Her wife still didn’t seem convinced. ‘The travel combined with all the formalities of transferring him between PDs would mean that I’d have to stay over in Gotham. I’d have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, and I wouldn’t get home until the day after.’

‘I can manage without you.’

‘I know that you could, it’s just…’ Maggie tailed off before sighing. ‘I’ve not spent a night apart from Ellie yet, and I’m not sure that I’m ready. Whether it was in my belly or in my arms, she’s always been _there_. I’ll be thousands of miles away…I can’t just run home when I end up missing her.’

‘I’m sure Kara would be happy to fly you back and forth.’

Maggie shot her a look. ‘Not in a million years.’

Alex forced down a laugh. ‘Seriously, though. You won’t be apart from her really…technology is amazing, you’ll still see her and talk to her.’

‘I can’t cuddle her though.’ Maggie laughed as she shook her head. ‘God, I sound pathetic, don’t I?’

‘If wanting to cuddle is pathetic then I’m the world’s most pathetic person,’ Alex smiled. ‘Look, I know you, and I know how much you hate this son of a bitch…you’ll regret this if you don’t go. You _have_ to go.’

Maggie gave it another few moments of consideration before nodding. ‘I do. And you…you’d be okay with me going?’

‘I mean I’d miss you, obviously, but of course I’d be okay.’ She rested a hand on her wife’s knee. ‘Call them back, tell them you’re going.’

Her wife reached for her phone. ‘Guess it’ll be preparation for when I officially go back to work, huh? A little extreme, but good preparation.’

‘Exactly. Like how I had to go on a week-long survival course in the woods when I first joined the DEO. Never had to be put those skills in practice in the field much, but it helped when you got us lost in _IKEA_.’

‘ _You_ got us lost in _IKEA_ ,’ Maggie wagged a finger.

‘I beg to differ. I only went for the meatballs.’

*** *** ***

The car came to pick Maggie up a little after six the following morning.

There was a horrible sense of déjà vu about the whole situation because there Maggie was, in her leather jacket and with a NCPD holdall slung over her shoulder, about to walk out the door, whilst Alex didn’t want her to leave.

At least, this time, Alex knew she’d be coming back.

And, this time, Alex was bouncing _their_ daughter on her hip.

‘I’m gonna miss you so, so much,’ Maggie whispered, giving Ellie one final kiss. ‘Be good for your mommy, alright?’ She turned her attention to Alex. ‘And I’ll miss you too, I guess.’

Alex kissed her and squeezed her tight. ‘What you won’t miss is the sleepless night.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Yeah, I won’t lie…I am looking forward to a proper night’s sleep.’

Alex wished she could relate. Not because Ellie was still prone to waking during the night but, rather, because she struggled to sleep in an empty bed.

The car beeped outside. ‘Alright, alright, I’m coming, chill.’ She waved to her daughter as she headed to the door. ‘I’ll be back soon, sweetheart. I promise.’

‘Call me when you have a minute?’

‘Of course.’

‘I look forward to it.’

‘I do too. Love you,’ Maggie stepped outside then stopped suddenly, turning around. She must’ve been feeling it too, remembering that horrible day because she smiled and said, ‘You really do make a great mom, you know that?’

*** *** ***

Kara came by with lunch, though the lunch was merely a ploy to get to spend time brainwashing her niece whenever Alex left the room.

‘ _Ka-ra_ … _Ka-ra_.’

Alex was quick to pluck her daughter from her sister’s arms. ‘Keep this up and I swear to god you’re gonna lose your aunt privileges.’

‘I’m teaching her words.’

‘If she says your name before _mama_ then I’m sending you back into space. And that’s a promise, not a threat.’ Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a quick selfie with Ellie.

‘Is that for Maggie?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah, she’s missing her.’ It had only been five hours and her wife had caved, messaging for pictures and updates that Alex was only too happy to supply.

‘When does her maternity leave end?’

‘In about a month or so.’ October 8th to be exact. It was longer than the typical period of leave offered by the NCPD but, thanks to her reputation and rank, she’d been able to wrangle the absolute best deal. She was also planning, upon her return, to make a motion to change that policy and increase the standard period of maternity leave…Maggie Sawyer as a mother was a force to be reckoned with, and she was only just getting started.

‘And is she looking forward to going back?’

‘She is, yeah.’

‘And what about you?’

‘Not even remotely.’

That prompted her sister to scoot just that little bit closer on the couch. ‘If you don’t want--.’

‘I _do_ ,’ Alex sighed. ‘I really do, I love my job. It’s just a huge commitment when you have someone so little, you know? Being the director of a top-secret government agency that deals with rogue aliens isn’t exactly a family friendly position…and that’s just the hours.’ When those days were long, they were _long_ , and she and Maggie would become ships in the night. ‘It’s just…I don’t know.’ She had ideas of how she could possibly make time for her family alongside her career, but they were still very much ideas, and ideas that were reliant on other people.

Kara rested a hand on Alex’s knee. ‘You’ll figure something out. Just take your time and think things through.’

‘In other words, don’t decide to quit your job all of a sudden?’

‘Bet you’re glad that you didn’t now, huh?’

‘I’ll say.’ Becoming director may have taken her away from her wife some nights, but it was also what had brought her back to Maggie in the first place. ‘What was I even thinking?’

‘You weren’t.’

‘You can say that again.’

‘ _You weren’t_ ,’ Kara grinned. ‘But hey, it all worked out for the best.’

It had. What was meant to be, was meant to be…and soulmates always found their way back to each other.

‘Now…can I get my niece back please?’

Alex handed her over.

It took Kara all of ten seconds to recommence the indoctrination. ‘ _Su-per-girl…Su-per-girl_.’ The Girl of Steel was really risking her life now.

‘If Maggie catches you doing that then being booted into space will be the least of your worries.’

*** *** ***

Duty ended up calling Kara away later that afternoon.

The gust of wind that Supergirl generated woke Ellie from her nap, startling the poor kid who started to cry. Alex was quick to scoop her up into her arms. ‘You’ll get used to that, sweetheart. As weird as it sounds, you’ll get used to that.’

She carried her daughter over to the couch and sat down. It took a few moments of hushing and gentle rocking to get her girl to settle.

‘See? It’s not that scary,’ she laughed which prompted Ellie to do the same. ‘God, you’re adorable, aren’t you?’ She booped Ellie’s nose with her index finger. ‘So adorable…so perfect…so much like your mommy in every possible way. I love you both so, so much.’ Another boop. ‘And you’re helping me so much right now, you know that? ‘Cause, truth be told, I’m kinda useless without your mommy. I forget to tidy; I can barely cook; and I have a tendency to bury myself in my work. But I’ve been getting better at it all - well, I’ve been _trying_ to get better at it all…because I want you to see that I’ve got it all figured out.’

There was no way that Ellie would be able to comprehend what was being said, but the way she looked at Alex made it seem like she was listening to every word, with nothing but love and absolutely no judgement in those gorgeous brown eyes.

And that gave Alex the courage to continue, to open up. ‘Your mommy and I split up once and to say it was _rough_ would be an understatement. It hit me for six and I just felt like I was constantly on the ropes, waiting for that one punch to finish me off…thankfully, things all worked out in the end because, honestly, I’m not quite sure what my life would have looked like if I didn’t get her back.’ Alex shook her head. ‘No, that’s a lie.’ She promised to be as transparent as possible with her kid, so it was only right that she told the truth, no matter how painful it was to say out loud – _painful_ , because she had come so close to it being her life. ‘If I didn’t get her back, then I wouldn’t have been happy.’

It’d been as heavy an admission now as it had been a realization back then. It took her six months to try and muster up the courage to try dating after the break-up and it had been hard to find someone that was even remotely compatible. Then her paths had crossed with someone from within the agency. _Kelly_. They dated for a couple of months before it ended, with Kelly calling her out on all her shit – that she wasn’t over Maggie; and that she’d fixated on the notion of having children, and very nearly gave up her whole career, in the hopes of filling the void left by Maggie.

When, by chance, Alex ran into Maggie at a crime scene a few weeks later, she’d been completely transparent with her with what she wanted in life – which was now simply happiness, and any kids would’ve been a bonus. And it had worked. They’d went on a few dates, for the sake of formality rather than anything else, before moving back in together and recommencing a happy life together.

A _very_ happy life together.

*** *** ***

Alex literally pounced on her phone the second it rang.

‘Hey, hey.’

Maybe it was a little pathetic but there was only so long that she could go without speaking to her wife. That had always been the case. Even when work got hectic, she’d always try her hardest to sneak in a phone call, rather than a text. She just loved hearing that voice, that laugh, that…everything. ‘What…you’re not hanging out with Arkham’s finest? Or chilling in Mr. Wayne’s batcave?’

‘Funnily enough, no. Though if you want me to--.’

‘No, thanks. I’d much rather have you all to myself.’

‘Thought so,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Everything went well today. Reeves is officially in the custody of the NCPD and he’ll be on a plane first thing tomorrow morning. Barring unforeseen circumstances, I should be home sometime in the afternoon.’

‘That’s good.’

‘It is. Anyways, onto the more important stuff. How are you? How are the girls?’

‘I’m fine; Ellie’s sleeping; and Trudy is,’ Alex sat forward a little to peer out the open door, ‘Currently in the backyard, having the time of her life with the sprinkler.’ She made a mental note to catch her pup before she wandered inside and got the furniture wet. ‘What are you up to?’

‘Oh, you know, just relaxing in the bath and thinking of you.’

‘I…I…’ Alex stuttered as that image entered her mind. ‘Wow.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Sorry, couldn’t help it. I’m actually in my pyjamas and in bed waiting for room service. But I am thinking about you…and also about my veggie burger.’

‘Turning me on when you’re thousands of miles away should be a criminal offence.’

‘I said I’m sorry.’

‘Sure you are…anyways, why are we calling when we could be _FaceTiming_?’

‘That’s a very good question.’ The call abruptly ended before ringing again.

Alex answered and was greeted by her wife looking as gorgeous as always, freckles and dimples on full display. ‘Much better,’ she remarked as she not so subtly took a screenshot.

‘You’re so obsessed with me, you weirdo.’

‘ _Your_ weirdo,’ Alex held up her left hand. ‘Forever.’

‘I should’ve ran whilst I still had the chance.’ A faint knock could be heard. ‘I still could when I get my veggie burger. Hang on a sec, would you?’

Alex nodded and waited, hearing the door unlock, a brief conversation followed by the door shutting. She expected her wife to reappear at any second…but she didn’t. Maybe she had ran away after--.

‘Hey.’

And Alex was quickly reduced back to that earlier gay mess, as her wife was now with veggie burger but sans clothes. ‘I-I approve.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Don’t say I’m not good to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? x
> 
> i tweet @lifeiniight.


	8. Names, Cribs and Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie think about names; Alex tries to build the crib; and some general Sanvers family fluff.

T-minus six weeks (ish) until their lives changed.

The nursery was almost complete; a hospital bag was packed; and they were stocked up on enough onesies, little pairs of booties and burping cloths to see them through the first few months. Alex had never felt so simultaneously prepared yet so goddamn unprepared before in her life.

Nor had she ever felt so excited. The mere thought of her growing family was what was keeping her going through these hellacious few weeks trying to tie up loose ends before she took maternity leave. Long hours were always softened by the thought of returning home. ‘How are the three most important people in my life?’

It was another late night, a little after nine by the time she finally got home and she half expected her wife to be asleep. Maggie, however, was not, instead all cozy in bed with a book and a sleepy Trudy curled up by her feet. ‘Someone currently thinks my bladder is a football so I’ll let you decide who’s having the better evening.’

Alex gently ran her fingers along the German Shepard's back as she made her way over for snuggles with her wife. ‘That good, huh?’

‘I blame you.’

‘Me?’

‘Yes, _you_ .’ Maggie ran a hand over her belly. ‘Only your kid would be fully versed in _Krav Maga_ whilst still in the womb. I mean I appreciate talent, of course I do, but I’d appreciate it a whole lot more if my organs weren’t their punching bags.’ She sighed. ‘Sorry.’

‘For what?’

‘Complaining.’

Alex waved off the apology. ‘Don’t be. You’re more than entitled to complain. That’s our kid you’re carrying and we always knew that our kid was destined to be a little asshole.’ She placed her hand on top of her wife’s. ‘An _adorable_ little asshole.’ Alex couldn’t wait to meet the kid and see the little fingers that she was already wrapped tightly around. ‘Maybe _asshole_ should be their middle name.’

‘I think _Danvers_ pretty much covers that,’ Maggie grinned. ‘Though that would be a start. We do need to get thinking about names because they’re going to be here raising hell before we know it.’

That was true. The past six months had flown by, especially in comparison to the years they spent trying to conceive. ‘Do you have any ideas? I was thinking relatively traditional; nothing crazy or super unusual. Like no _Banana Falafel Taco Sawyer-Danvers_.’

‘That sounds like the sort of name your sister would choose.’

‘You know now that you mention it, _Potstickers Donut Sprinkles Danvers_ does have a certain charm to it.’ A fist connected with her bicep.

‘Don’t even give her that idea,’ Maggie laughed. ‘But, yeah, I was also thinking something traditional...something tied to family too.’

Alex knew that look on her wife’s face all too well. ‘You have an idea, don’t you?’

‘That you’re more than welcome to disagree with,’ Maggie said. ‘But I noticed a little theme. My middle name is _Ellen_ ; your mom’s name is _Eliza_ ; and your sister is _Kara Zor-El_. That’s a--.’

The name sprang to Alex’s lips. ‘ _Ellie_.’

‘Or _Elijah_.’

They exchanged looks and satisfied smiles. ‘Did...did we really just name our kid?’ She’d always thought that picking names would be hard but they’d done it in mere seconds and they both felt so right.

A smile brought out those dimples. ‘I think we did.’ Those dimple _craters_ that would forever put the moon to shame. ‘ _Ellie Alexandra_ _Sawyer-Danvers_ or _Elijah Alexander Sawyer-Danvers_. Both seem perfect to me.’

_Alexandra_ . _Alexander_. Alex felt her eyes began to sting. ‘Maggie, I...I…’ She didn’t have words.

Fortunately Maggie did. ‘ _Alexandra/Alexander_ ... _defender of man_. A nice, constant reminder that mommy will always protect them. Yeah. Yeah, I think that’s apt.’

Still no words. Only tears, gratitude and love. So, so much love.

*** *** ***

The following Monday, Alex set about finishing the nursery.

_Little Ellie or Elijah’s nursery._

DIY was typically her wife’s realm but Alex refused to entertain that idea given how less than idyllic this last trimester was proving pain wise. So, whilst Maggie was currently spending the evening with Stephen, one of National City’s finest (and most expensive) masseuses, at Alex’s insistence and expense, Alex was putting together the crib.

Or trying to.

‘Nope.’

She pulled the instructions closer and studied them again before looking at the assortment of wooden pieces and screws and little round things that she wasn’t quite sure what the hell they were called.

She trailed her finger down the sheet of paper. _Barrel nuts._ That’s what they were, as if the discovery made putting the thing, that’d be holding their very precious cargo, together any easier.

‘ _Attach Left Back Post (Part G) to Left Crib Side (Part E)_ \--.’ She sighed. ‘Have you ever heard of alpha-fucking-betical order?’ She sought out and grabbed what appeared to be the right parts. ‘Alright so now... _using 2 M6x55mm bolts (Part L) and 2 M6x17mm Barrel Nuts (Part R)_ .’ She took another moment to source them. ‘ _Tighten with the M4 Allen Wrench_.’ She laughed. ‘Not the M4 that I’m used to using, that’s for damn sure. Or the wrench.’

Laughter was short lived.

‘Wait, no. That can’t...oh for fu--.’

Her phone cut her off.

Grateful for the reprieve, and even more grateful that it wasn’t work, she answered immediately. ‘Hey Ka--.’

‘Let’s say I was theoretically at _Petsmart_ and, again theoretically, looking at t-shirts. What size would Trudy be? Large or extra large?’

‘I…’ Alex blinked. ‘What?’

‘It says on the label that the large should fit German Shepherds but it still looks a little small. You know what? I’ll just get the extra large to be safe. Yep, that’s what I’ll do. Okay, great, talk to you later!’ She hung up.

Alex shook her head as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Poor Trudy didn’t know what was coming.

*** *** ***

After a tense hour, Alex gave up.

The ever-patient, and ever-wonderful Maggie didn’t laugh at her failed efforts; instead she took the opportunity, when she got home, to take Alex, step-by-step, through the assembly. ‘And that should be it.’

Alex tested the rail she’d just put in place. It was secure, as was the rest of the crib. ‘Seems good. Wanna check it?’

‘I will. Not because I doubt you but because I’m planning on thoroughly vetting anything my baby touches.’ She checked it over and was satisfied. ‘Nicely done.’

‘Couldn’t have done it without you. As evidenced by that hot mess you came home to.’

Maggie pecked at Alex’s lips. ‘ _My_ hot mess. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

And Alex was grateful that was the case. And even more infinitely grateful that this was the woman that she was going to have a child with. ‘You’re going to be an amazing mom, by the way.’

‘You’ve told me that before,’ Maggie smiled. ‘And I hope that is indeed the case.’

‘I _know_ it will be.’ If Alex had any doubts, then the patience and love that Maggie had demonstrated helping to teach her how to put that damn crib together would have eradicated them. ‘You can teach our kid DIY.’

‘So long as you can help them with their math and science homework.’ She prodded Alex’s bicep with a finger. ‘But don’t even dare think about doing their science fair project for them. You can help but it has to be _their_ idea.’

‘But--.’

‘No _buts._ You gotta let the other kids at least think they stand a chance of winning.’

Alex sighed. ‘Fine.’

*** *** ***

As the due date crept closer, she grew more and more excited.

Her nerves, however, also grew - silly things, such as the inability to build a crib without help suddenly casting doubts in her mind about whether or not she was ready for motherhood.

That was until J’onn gave her some sound advice. ‘Nobody’s ever truly ready to become a parent, Alex. Anyone that claims that they are are full of shit. Nothing can prepare you. Fortunately, instinct takes over.’

And it did.

Much like how a M4 was thrust into her hands on her first day in the field against very real and very dangerous enemies, Alex knew exactly what to do when she held Ellie for the first time.

She introduced herself. ‘Hey baby. It’s mommy. It’s so good to finally meet you.’

She kissed that sweet bundle of joy over and over again.

And she vowed to do everything in her power to keep her kid safe.

*** *** ***

Eight months after Ellie was born, Alex retired from active field duty.

It was an easy decision. After almost fifteen years of risking her life every single day, she deserved that retirement. She was still very much DEO director but instead of combat, she now devoted more time to leading research projects - both at the DEO and at home.

‘Two tablespoons of baking soda, and a few drops of vinegar.’

Ellie’s face lit up as the volcano erupted. ‘Wow!’

Her six year old daughter had inherited her love of science, and Alex couldn’t be prouder. There was nothing better than coming home and conducting experiments with her favorite little scientist.

Maggie, however, wasn’t so keen. ‘Alexandra Danvers, you have approximately ten seconds to get those worms off my dining table.’

‘Mama!’

‘Hey kiddo,’ Maggie grinned as she scooped up Ellie. ‘I have missed you so, so, so much.’

A sheepish Alex was quick to grab the worm farm off the table. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I was going to put it back in the garage but I kinda sorta forgot.’

Taking a brief time out from smothering her daughter in kisses, Maggie frowned. ‘If my spaghetti wriggles tonight then you’re in trouble.’

‘ _Spaghetti_?’

‘Yeah, I said I’d cook when I got home. You...you ordered pizza, didn’t you?’

‘Literally five minutes ago.’

‘Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!’ Ellie chanted. That girl was definitely a Danvers, that was for sure.

Maggie laughed. ‘I guess I can compromise. But, please just move that...thing.’

Alex did as she was told, whisking the little plastic worm sanctuary to a shelf in the garage where it was out of reach of excitable kids, curious pups and insect-hating cops. By the time she got back, Ellie was proudly showing Maggie something that she’d dug out of her schoolbag.

‘Wow, this is so good. Is this for us?’

The little girl excitedly nodded. ‘Yeah!’

‘Thank you.’ Maggie squeezed Ellie tightly. ‘Though, I think your mommy and I may have to enter into a custody battle over this.’ She offered it to Alex, whose heart absolutely soared at the drawing.

It was a family portrait, the three of them holding hands whilst Alex held onto Trudy’s leash and Supergirl flew in the sky above. _My heroes_ was written, with a big pink heart underneath. ‘This is amazing,’ Alex beamed, crouching to give her little girl a big hug. ‘I love this.’ It would go up on the fridge for sure, but Alex also planned on photocopying it so she could frame it for her office at work too. ‘I love this so, so much.’

A curious Trudy padded over and sniffed at the bit of paper before barking, tail wagging.

‘She loves it as well. Supergirl will too, I know it.’

‘Is she gonna come over for pizza?’

Alex shook her head. ‘Not tonight.’ Kara was tied up at work and having Supergirl make an appearance at their house involved a bit of effort - they hadn’t told Ellie the truth yet and, to prevent the neighbours from gossiping, Kara wasn’t allowed to fly over in her suit and always had to sneak in unnoticed and change in the bathroom. ‘She’ll be visiting soon.’

‘You promise?’

‘I promise.’ Alex offered her pinkie finger, which her daughter hooked onto. ‘Now, why don’t you go pick out a movie and me and mama will put this up?’

Ellie didn’t need telling twice.

‘I bet she picks  _Frozen_.’

Maggie rolled her eyes. ‘God, I hope not. It’s fine the first few times but the tenth? Or the twentieth? Or the hundredth?’

‘You love it really.’

‘I love _her_ so I can tolerate it but man...do you know how many times I’ve been in meetings with the commissioner and those songs pop into my head? We’re talking about assaults, murders and all I can think about is if I wanna build a goddamn snowman.’

‘Yep, I’ve been there.’ She snaked her arms around her wife’s waist. ‘Sorry about the worms, by the way.’

‘Please word that differently.’

Alex laughed. ‘I’ll keep them in the garage from now on, I promise.’

‘Good.’ Maggie met Alex’s lips. ‘That’s all I ask.’ A familiar song started playing prompting her eyes to go wide. ‘And there it is. _Frozen_. My favorite.’

Alex tugged at her wife’s hand, grinning. ‘Just _let it go_ already.’

Maggie groaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updates for this but i'm going to aim for at least monthly updates in 2019! hope you're all having a great new year so far and, as always, feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter below! x


	9. Sleep? What's Sleep?

Sleep.

These days, sleep was merely a concept.

‘Hey, hey, hey, mommy’s here, you’re okay, you’re alright.’

A perfect concept that Maggie would do anything to make a reality. Instead, all she could do was bury her head deeper into her pillow as her heart continued to ache. A few weeks ago she thought her child crying was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Now? Now she hated it, as there was seemingly nothing she, or her wife, could do about it.

Colic.

Scared that the incessant crying was the sign of something serious, they’d taken Ellie to the paediatrician who told them it was colic. Of course they were happy that their kid was okay, of course they were, but, at the same time, they felt so helpless by the diagnosis. There were no medicines or quick fixes, they had to ride it out and try everything they could to make the tears stop. Long walks, a new rocker, white noise, no noise...nothing seemed to work. In the morning and afternoon, Ellie was a happy baby. Then came the evening and the wee hours and she most certainly was not.

‘Mommy loves you so, so much,’ Alex whispered as she peppered the child’s forehead with kisses. ‘Please, please, please stop crying.’

Maggie pushed herself up and grabbed her phone.  _ 3:36am _ . This was the fourth time they’d been woken since they’d went to bed, and the fifth night in a row. They were becoming desperate, and desperate times called for desperate measures. ‘I’m calling Kara.’

‘But it’s late--.’

‘I’m calling her.’ Maggie unlocked her phone. ‘We need sleep too, and she said she was more than happy to help.’

Alex sighed as the cries continued. ‘Okay. Call her.’

*** *** ***

Kara arrived, finally offering them a reprieve as she took Ellie downstairs. The cries became distant enough that a few hours of uninterrupted sleep were finally possible.

Maggie had never been more grateful for the Girl of Steel. ‘You truly are a superhero in every sense of the word.’

‘Oh I’m just doing my job as  _ World’s Greatest Aunt _ ,’ Kara pointed at the mug she was holding. ‘See? Says it right there.’

‘Most people get those mugs as gifts, they don’t buy them for themselves,’ Alex remarked as she set a full plate of breakfast down in front of her sister. ‘Though, in this instance, you do truly live up to that title. I may have only gotten five hours of sleep but I feel like a brand new person.’

‘Me too,’ Maggie agreed.

The Kryptonian waved them off. ‘I’m more than happy to help. As long as you need me, I’m only a phone call and thirty-ish seconds away.’ She licked her lips as she picked up her cutlery. ‘You gotta be through the worst of it now, right? It’s only colic.’

‘You’re joking, right?’

Kara looked up. ‘I wasn’t...but the look on your faces tells me I’m misinformed.’

She was  _ very  _ misinformed. ‘It could last for  _ months _ ,’ Alex said. ‘And it’s not even been a week yet. I  _ wish  _ we were through the worst of it.’

‘Oh  _ rao _ , I’m so sorry.’

Maggie chuckled. ‘Feel free to rescind your kind offer at anytime. Nobody would blame you.’

‘No, no, it’s fine. She’s my adorable little niece and I don’t need as much sleep as you guys do, it’s totally fine...although, she’s not really that adorable when she’s screaming in your face.’

‘You know what she reminds me of? That time I hid Maggie’s tiramisu and she got pissed.’

Maggie frowned. ‘I did not react like that but, yes, I was pissed. You hid a pregnant lady’s favorite food; you’re lucky I didn’t divorce you.’

‘But you didn’t,’ Alex nuzzled Maggie’s neck. ‘‘Cause you love me.’

‘You’re such a dweeb.’

‘I’m  _ your _ dweeb,’ Alex held up her hand, pointed to her rings. ‘Forever.’

‘You’re definitely going to be  _ those _ parents,’ Kara remarked.

‘What parents?’

‘The super embarrassing ones.’

Maggie was offended. ‘Me? No. Alex? Absolutely.’

‘No, both of you,’ Kara said. ‘After all, you’ve always been  _ that _ couple, so you’re definitely going to be  _ those  _ parents.’

‘We’re not,’ Maggie was adamant.

‘We’ll see.’

‘Anyways, to go back to what we were talking about...don’t worry. We’ll figure something out. It’s not fair to have you on standby all the time, you have enough on your plate as it is. Plus, the neighbours may start talking if a flying woman keeps coming to our house in the middle of the night.  _ Oh _ .’ Alex turned to Maggie. ‘Do you think next door can hear Ellie?’

‘Honestly, I’d be surprised if the whole street didn’t.’

‘Great,’ Alex grimaced. ‘That’ll give that grumpy bastard another reason to hate me.’

‘Why does he hate you?’ Kara asked.

‘Oh there was a stupid little incident a few months ago, nothing major, he overreacted.’

Curious, Kara turned to Maggie who was only too happy to elaborate.

‘He was building a deck that he didn’t have a permit for, so she snitched.’

‘Alex!’

‘What? I work for the government, isn’t it my responsibility to ensure that city laws are being followed?’

‘Technically? Yes,’ Kara said. ‘But how on earth did you even find out he didn’t have permission?’

Again, Maggie was keen to divulge. ‘She snooped on the databases at work.’

Kara laughed. ‘Wow.’

‘Hey, he was building that damn thing at seven in the morning. At the weekend. What was I supposed to do? Let him ruin my weekend?’ Alex shook her head. ‘Nuh-uh, he had to learn.’

‘I’m kinda concerned about what you would have done if he  _ had _ a permit,’ Kara remarked. ‘So what happened?’

‘Officials came and ordered for what had been built to be removed; he was fined; and the chances of him ever being granted a permit are now slim to none,’ Maggie explained. ‘I’m not sure how he found out it was Alex but he did, and he now hates both of us, even though I never did a damn thing.’

Alex shrugged. ‘Maybe you should’ve,  _ Captain  _ Sawyer.’

‘Oh please, if I ratted out everyone doing illegal stuff than your sister wouldn’t still have her driver’s license.’

A guilty Kara sipped her coffee.

*** *** ***

A different night.

The exact same story.

It wasn’t even 1am yet and Alex was already wanting to throw in the towel. ‘Maybe we should call her?’

‘No. Not two nights in a row.’ No matter how eager Kara seemed to be, it just didn’t feel right to take advantage of the doting aunt. Not to mention that such a doting aunt was a luxury that many other parents didn’t have. ‘We have to tough it out. Maybe tomorrow but not tonight.’

Alex continued to rock Ellie in her arms. ‘This is worse than the sleep deprivation training we did when I joined the DEO.’

‘You’re director now; you can always add in  _ how to deal with a baby with colic _ training.’

‘That’s torture.’

And Maggie did the only thing she could do in her tired state - laugh.

*** *** ***

5:32 am.

Maggie collapsed into bed.

‘That was quick.’

‘It should be. I’ve had enough practice this week,’ she mumbled into the pillow.

‘Or maybe...nah.’

There was something in her wife’s tone that made Maggie take notice, shifting round and sitting up, despite every tired fibre of her body screaming at her to lay down. ‘ _ Maybe _ what?’

Alex tried to wave her off. ‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘I can tell that it  _ does _ matter.’ She knew her wife better than she knew herself; she could see right through that sort of bullshit. ‘Please, continue.’

‘Do…’ Alex got shy, the question reluctant to come out of her mouth. ‘Do you think Ellie knows that I’m...not her mom?’

‘You  _ are _ her mom.’

‘Yeah but...but not like you.’

‘Alex--.’

‘But it’s true though. Biologically, she isn’t mine so who knows? Maybe she can sense that, and that’s why she always settles quicker with you.’

‘Yeah maybe because she knows I’m a walking food truck?’ A part of Maggie hated even having to have this conversation but another part knew it was important, and better to have now than later. ‘Do you remember Karen from the birthing classes we went to?’

‘Chatty Karen?’

_ Chatty  _ was putting it mildly. ‘Yes,  _ Chatty Karen _ .’

‘What about her?’

‘Well after one of those classes, when you went to the bathroom, she pulled me aside and asked how you were  _ coping _ with this ‘cause, like you said, our baby isn’t  _ biologically yours _ . And you know what I told her?’

‘To mind her own fucking business?’

‘I should have,’ Maggie chuckled. ‘But no...I told her that it didn’t matter. That love makes a family, not blood. You and Kara are proof of that. And I know that you know, but Ellie? She knows too. She spent nine months in your presence, hearing your voice, being loved on. She knows you’re her mom, and she knows that you absolutely love her.’ Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand. ‘I know this past week has been tough but we’re doing a great fucking job.’

Alex rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder. ‘I just...I hate this. I hate hearing her crying, I’d do anything to make it stop, to make things better.’

Then Maggie had an idea. ‘When you’d sing to my belly, she’d always quiet down a bit. Maybe you should try that? She loves your voice.’

‘You think that’ll work?’

‘I think it’s worth giving it a shot.’ And any opportunity to hear Alex’s beautiful voice was a welcome one.

*** *** ***

The next time Maggie woke, it wasn’t to cries.

No.

It was to something so much more beautiful.

_ ‘Rain may glisten, but still I listen for hours and hours…’ _

Alex was beside her, singing to their baby girl who was quiet, peaceful and enamoured with her mommy.

_ ‘…I'm just a kid again, doing what I did again, singing a song…’ _

Maggie was certain that was the exact same way she looked at Alex too - completely in love, and absolutely awestruck.

_ ‘…when the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along…’ _

Alex’s gaze flicked over to Maggie, noticing that she had stirred...

…and Alex continued to sing, this time to Maggie.  _ ‘When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin'…when the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along.’ _

Tears began to sting Maggie’s eyes. ‘It worked,’ she whispered.

‘Like a dream.’

_ Dream _ ...that word nicely summed up her life now - even despite the lack of sleep. ‘That’s a beautiful song.’

‘My mom used to sing it to me when I was little. I guess it kinda stuck with me.’

And there it was. A segue for Maggie to get something off her chest, something that had been bothering her for months. ‘I, uh...I’ve been thinking about my parents recently.’

Alex looked up from Ellie, kind eyes finding Maggie’s. ‘You have?’

‘Yeah, I…’ Maggie picked at a cuticle. ‘I’ve been thinking about them a lot and I...I’ve never understood how they could be so cruel but now? Now that I have Ellie? It makes even less sense.’ She stopped herself from digging into her thumb anymore. ‘How can you hold your little girl in your arms and then disown her a few years later? I just...I don’t get it.’

‘I don’t either.’

‘I mean look at her. If she was to ask me for a pony, I’d probably buy her five.’  _ And then some _ . ‘Whoever she grows up to be, I’ll love and support her. I know that. It’s exactly the same with you - I can’t picture a universe in which I don’t love you.’

‘Ellie’s a lucky girl. She’s got two mommies who love her more than anything in the world, and she’s going to get alllllll the ponies she wants,’ Alex smiled. ‘Ooh, we could take advantage of Kent farm.’

‘Don’t give me ideas.’

‘Is it a bad idea?’

Maggie couldn’t lie. ‘Surprisingly, no.’

‘Plus ponies  _ are _ more your size too.’

‘You’re never going to let that go, are you?’

Alex grinned. ‘Uh, watching you try and get on that horse was one of the highlights of my life.’ She snorted. ‘When you got your leg up and then started slowly sliding back down...man. Or, better, when you were just dangling there.’

‘Stop laughing.’

‘I will when it stops being funny.’

‘Oh I’m sure you won’t find Ellie crying quite so  _ funny _ .’

As if on queue, their daughter threatened to stir.

Alex’s eyes went wide as they waited, nervously, to see if it amounted to anything. Thankfully, it did not. ‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered.

‘You should be,’ Maggie nodded. ‘It was totally irresponsible of you to take the smaller of the two horses.’

‘In my defence, I’d never been rode a horse before. Like I said then, I assumed you had because of the whole rural town thing.’

‘Stereotyping much?’

‘Hey, I grew up by the beach and surfed so I’m a bit of a walking stereotype myself.’ She ran a finger along her daughter’s forehead. ‘I wonder who’ll she grow up to be.’

The possibilities were endless and exciting. However, if little Ellie grew up to be merely a fraction like her amazing mommy, then Maggie would be a very happy, and proud mama. ‘Honestly? I hope she’s just like you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soooooon! until then....thoughts? x


	10. Parenthood is Gross, You Guys.

‘Babe.’

No response.

‘Love.’ A little shake.

That pulled Alex from her science journal ever so slightly. ‘One sec...’

One second passed. Then,  _ ‘Alex _ .’ A gentle poke to the ribs did the trick.

Alex’s instincts took over and, suddenly alert, she turned to her wife. ‘Is...is the baby--.’

‘No, not yet.’

Her heart rate slowed back down.  _ Still four more weeks, give or take. Patience.  _ She closed her book, resting it in her lap. ‘Are you okay? What’s wrong?’

‘I’m hungry.’

‘Hungry?’

‘Yes. Can you go and get me my pickles?’

Of all things to be disturbed from her bedtime reading for, it had to be those goddamn pickles. Alex groaned. ‘What did I do to deserve a wife with such gross cravings?’

‘Are you going to complain or are you going to get me them?’ The smile on Maggie’s face was cute, one many, many, many reasons why Alex was so whipped.

She was never going to say no. ‘Both?’

‘And are you going to kiss me after I’ve had them?’

‘How about a foot rub instead?’

‘How about  _ both _ ?’ The smile on her face somehow eclipsed the cuteness of mere seconds ago.  _ Touche, Sawyer. Touche _ .

‘But pickles are gross.’

‘Tell that to your unborn child.’

Alex pulled back the duvet and got close to her wife’s growing belly. ‘Hey baby,’ she whispered. ‘It’s your mommy here, and I just wanted to tell you that pickles are gross. Like super duper gross. Can you like something else? Please? I’ve got to kiss your mama and I  _ hate _ pickle breath. Thanks.’ She kissed the bump. ‘Done. Let’s hope they take note.’

‘And if they don’t?’

‘Then absolutely nothing because I will still love them regardless.’ Alex hopped out of bed. ‘Your pickles will be with you shortly.’

Or they would’ve been, had Maggie not finished off the last of them which, considering they’d stocked up just a few days ago was impressive. Impressively gross. She headed upstairs empty handed. ‘We’re all out.’

Maggie sighed. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I checked everywhere and there’s none.’

‘Damn.’

Even despite the late hour, Alex didn’t hesitate. ‘I’ll go and get you some more.’

‘No, you don’t have to--.’

‘I  _ want to _ ,’ Alex said. ‘I mean, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you eating those things anywhere near me, but if you want them then I’m more than happy to go and get you more.’

The dimples were, once again, out in full force. ‘I have the best wife.’

‘Yeah, you do,’ Alex grinned. ‘Be back in about twenty minutes.’

The roads were predictably quiet at this hour; the drive was a breeze and she scored a parking spot right by the doors of the store. She grabbed a basket and headed for the aisle she’d become quite familiar with the past few weeks.

‘Gross.’ She picked up three jars before proceeding to the candy aisle, stocking up on another of her wife’s cravings, a craving that she herself could fully get behind, gummy bears. A plush little teddy bear holding a big red heart caught her eye, and she threw that in the basket too before she went to pay.

The clerk looked a little puzzled by the weird combination of the goods, so she felt the need to explain.

‘My wife’s pregnant.’ Breaking that news always gave her a buzz, even when it was to complete strangers.

‘Congratulations,’ the man smiled. ‘Your total is $17.67.’

She paid and left, arriving home a couple of minutes earlier than her initial estimate. It didn’t matter. She was still too late.

Maggie was out like a light, one hand on her belly and Trudy snuggled up beside her. A perfect little picture of bliss.

Alex tiptoed over, placed the pickles and candy on the nightstand and tucked the teddy under Maggie’s arm. ‘Goodnight cutie.’

*** *** ***

Unfortunately their daughter did not take note and, much to Alex’s chagrin, Maggie craved pickles right up until she gave birth.

And, even more so unfortunately, the pickles quickly became the least of her concerns. ‘Oh...yikes.’

‘Problem?’

Alex forced a smile. ‘No, no, it’s just…’ the facade broke and she screwed up her face. There was only one way to describe the dirty diaper. ‘Gross.’

‘Did you just call our daughter  _ gross _ ?’

‘No, never! She’s adorable! It’s just what’s coming out of her that’s not so  _ adorable _ .’ And that was putting it lightly, and with months of mental preparation for this very task. ‘Like...super gross.’

‘I can do it if you want.’

‘No, it’s okay.’ After all, Maggie had done the (literal) grunt work, it was only fair that she did the (again, quite literal) dirty work and let Maggie watch from the comfort of the couch. ‘I’ve dealt with worse.’

‘You mean when Kara got food poisoning and puked in your car?’

Alex shuddered. ‘I wasn’t but thanks for reminding me of  _ that _ .’ Kryptonian vomit was a lot more potent than human vomit and that expensive leather backseat had to be replaced.

‘You’re welcome, honey.’

Old diaper bagged, butt wiped and new diaper securely on, Alex picked up her wriggly, agitated newborn. ‘Hey, hey, hey. The torment is over for the both of us now.’

Ellie continued to cry.

‘She’s probably hungry too.’

‘I didn’t know babies ate this much,’ Alex remarked as she passed her over to her wife.

‘She’s a Danvers, what did you expect?’ The cries subsided but Ellie didn’t seem too bothered about feeding. ‘Or she just wanted to see my boob.’

‘Relatable.’

Maggie eased her little girl down onto her chest. ‘She’s definitely your daughter.’

*** *** ***

Motherhood day.... _ something _ \- Alex had lost count, as sleepless nights had made the days into one big tiring, but wonderful, blur. What she knew for certain though, was that however long it had been had been the best time of her life, and she was surprised at how quickly everything had become routine,  _ normal _ .

‘You smell like vomit.’

Alex looked down and saw the reason why. ‘Oh gross. I should probably change my shirt.’

An unfazed Maggie cuddled in close. ‘Nah, it’s cool. It’s part of being a mom now.’

‘True.’

A few seconds passed before Maggie slipped her hand under said shirt. ‘Hey, you still wanna fuck me, right?’

The question felt like a punch to the gut, sent rippling waves of fear and doubt -  _ had Alex said anything that’d possibly make her wife think otherwise?  _  ‘Of course, I do. Why...why do you ask?’

The grin that broke out on Maggie’s face eased those worries. ‘Just wanted to check if I’m officially a  _ MILF  _ now, and I am. ’ She gave Alex a little nudge. ‘You are too, by the way. That’s more letters to add after your name.’

Alex laughed. ‘I can see it now: Alex Sawyer-Danvers MD, PhD, DEO, MILF.’

‘I’ll get you that plaque for your birthday. You can put it on your desk.’

‘Yeah, at home. Not at work.’

‘Oh please, as if people wouldn’t already be thinking it.’

Alex blushed.

‘You’re one hell of a woman,’ Maggie said as she nuzzled Alex’s neck. ‘ _ My _ woman.’

‘You’re so close to the vomit.’

‘I told you. It doesn’t bother me.’

‘I could always take my shirt off if you want?’

‘You know I’m never going to say no to that.’

And Alex would usually be more than happy to oblige but tonight she was too tired and her wife was too cuddly - the vomit shirt stayed.

*** *** ***

Her life had changed so much in the fifteen odd years since she’d joined the DEO - a certain dimpled cop the catalyst for many, if not most, of those changes.

However, some things hadn’t changed and, as it had been all those years back, the first thing Alex did when she got home after work was take off her boots and socks, letting her tired and aching feet breathe - though nowadays, she did neatly tuck those boots away, rather than leaving them strewn in the middle of the floor, a habit that Maggie had been quick to instill.

Maggie was currently stuck at work, so Kara was in babysitting and, from the sounds of the distant giggles, playing outside with Ellie, having the time of their--.

_ Oh _ .

Alex stopped dead in her tracks.

Her bare foot had touched something soft...and damp...and,  _ dear god _ , sticky.

She’d been a mom for two years now. She knew, even with just her foot, what she’d stepped on. Still, she slowly looked down and grimaced as she saw the dirty diaper. ‘Gross.’

The laughter grew louder and louder as an excited, and diaperless, toddler ran over to her. ‘Mommy!’

Kara was hot on her heels. ‘I’m so sorry! She’s quick!’

‘You’re Super--.’ Alex caught herself in time, not wishing to reveal her sister’s identity to Ellie just yet. ‘--Aunt! You should be quicker!’

‘The neighbours were outside and this one,’ she turned and wagged a finger at Trudy, ‘kept getting in my way! They double teamed me!’

The German Shepherd feigned innocence, tilting her head as if butter wouldn’t melt.

Alex could only laugh. ‘You’re trouble, missy.’ she picked a muddy Ellie up. ‘And you need a bath.’

‘Uh, Alex?’

‘Yes I know, I am aware,’ Alex said.

‘Again, I’m sorry. I...I’ll take you for a pedicure?’

Alex hummed. ‘I’m holding you to that.’

*** *** ***

The Hunters vs The Generals.

Aka Ellie's first basketball game.

They’d bided their time, waiting for the perfect age to introduce Ellie to the thrill of live sports. Two and below had seemed just too young; and three and four seemed risky, too many doubts about whether a kid with that much energy could sit still for so long. So aged five it was.

Prior to dating Maggie, Alex had never been much of a basketball fan...she had, however, been easily swayed by the sight of her girl in a backwards snapback and  _ Hunters _ jersey and date nights to games had quickly became commonplace if work complied.

Now a decade later, here they were, taking their kid to see their team - life was as quick as it was crazy.

And Ellie was loving it, just as invested as her mama, the high from the soda and candy definitely contributing to that.

Alex had her usual snack. On court the Hunters were decidedly (and infuriatingly) average but their hot dogs? They were world champions, and another reason why Alex had quickly became a basketball fan. ‘So good,’ she said with a little moan.

‘Uh, babe?’

‘I know, it’s just a hot dog, I’m  _ overreacting _ but it’s so good.’

‘Yeah, no, I was going to tell you to look up.’

Alex did and saw herself on the jumbotron. Her eyes flicked over to her wife. ‘Oh.’ In all the years they’d been going, this was their very first time on the kiss cam.

The smile on Maggie’s face was kind. ‘We can if you want. No pressure.’

‘Do you want?’

‘Duh, I love kiss--.’

So Alex went for it, the once beloved hot dog sliding off her lap and onto the floor as she reached for her dearly beloved.

The crowd cheered...except for one objector.

One  _ little _ objector. ‘Gross!’

Maggie was the one to break the kiss, laughing at her daughter’s repulsion. ‘Sorry sweetheart, are we embarrassing you?’

‘Yes! Kissing is gross!’

‘Your mommy used to think it was too,’ Maggie grinned . ‘Now she loves it.’ She went in for another kiss, much to Ellie’s dismay.

‘Yuck!’

Alex chuckled. ‘Guess Kara was right after all.’

‘About what?’

‘That we’d be  _ those _ parents.’

‘Oh.  _ Oh _ ...I thought I’d be mad about it but I’m actually kinda okay with it?’ She laughed. ‘Is that weird?’

‘No, not at all,’ Alex smiled. ‘In fact, embarrassing my kid might just be my new favorite hobby.’ Another kiss prompted the exact same response as before.

‘Ew!’

Parenthood may be gross but it was also _a_ _lot_ of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soon! until then...thoughts? x


End file.
